Love's Worth Fighting For
by sexymama25
Summary: The Cullens moved back to Forks Once Bella saved Edward from the Volturi. However, will a secret that Edward's been keeping from Bella tear them apart? Edward is Possessive and controlling.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank my wonderful beta who helped make this story as great as it is. Without her this story would never even be here. So thank you Karencullen my beta and a shoutout to her friend patelroses who also helped with my story. So thank you for all your help. I own none of these characters they belong to Stephanie Myer.

* * *

><p>Love's worth Fighting For<p>

Chapter 1 New Girl at School

Bella's Pov:

This was our first day at school since Edward's family moved back. I was just happy they had come back I didn't even care where they had been or what they had done while they were gone. Suddenly Edward's cell phone rung, but instead of picking it up, he let it ring in his pocket.

.

"Edward you should answer your phone it might be something important" I said looking at him worriedly, as we pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School.

"Everything's fine, beautiful." Edward said as he squeezed my hand reassuringly. Edward parked his car and got out and walked over and opened my door for me helping me out of the car. I stepped out and reached back in to grab my backpack when I was knocked down by some blonde girl jumping into Edward's arms. Edward took the girls arm off of him and reached down to help me up off the ground wrapping his arm around my waist protectively and glared at the girl.

"What are you doing here Tanya?" Edward said glaring at Tanya and his siblings were staring at me nervously. I was wondering who this bitch was hugging my man. As I leaned into Edward, I glared at the girl standing in front of us.

"Sweetie, I came to see you" Tanya said reaching for Edward's hand. I pulled Edward closer to me and away from the crazy blonde. I cleared my throat angrily wanting someone to tell me who in the hell this person was that was calling my boyfriend sweetie. Edward turned to me and wrapped his arm more securely around my waist. I saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper who were walking towards us.

"Edward why didn't you answer your phone" Alice said looking at him angrily. I was tired of being ignored and fed up with no one talking to me so I stormed away glaring back at Edward and his sibling and the hideous blonde that dared to put her hands on my Edward. That bitch better watch herself before I mess her up. I continued walking into the school totally ignoring Edward screaming my name.

Edward's Pov:

"You could have texted and warned me that she would be here" Edward said angrily glaring at Alice.

"I tried to warn you maybe next time you'll answer your phone!" Alice shouted before stomping off into the school after Bella followed closely by Jasper.

"I have to go guys we'll talk about this later" Edward said running his fingers through his hair nervously. Edward headed towards the school when he stopped and turned back to glare at Rosalie after hearing her thoughts.

Rosalie grabbed Edward and turned him around.

"You shouldn't have fucked Tanya if you still wanted Bella." Rosalie said glaring at Edward angrily. I growled at Rosalie before turning my eyes to Emmett.

"Emmett control your woman before I do it for you" I practically snarled glaring at Rosalie angrily before heading into the school to find my girlfriend Bella.

Tanya POV:

"Am I missing something?" I asked curiously fixing my clothes while walking with Rosalie.

"Come on guys we better get going before we're late for class." Rosalie said grabbing Tanya's hand and heading into the school.

"Okay Rose, what is going on? I thought Edward would be happy to see me." I said nervously.

"Tanya I think this is a conversation you need to have with Edward." Rosalie said not looking me in the eye.

"Who was that girl with Edward?" I yelled angrily. Rosalie puts her hand over my mouth and looked around to make sure no one heard us.

"That would be Bella, Edward's girlfriend." Rosalie said while walking me to the main office to get my schedule.

I stood there totally and completely shocked not even believing my own ears. Rosalie has got to be lying, there's no way my Edward has a girlfriend. I glared at Rosalie angrily. "That bitch is not Edward's girlfriend Edward was mine!" I practically screamed at her. "Sorry, Tanya but Bella IS Edward's girlfriend" Rosalie said looking at her feet. "No! That bitch won't steal my Edward I'll crush her." I said before picking up my schedule and heading to my first period class.

In a matter of seconds, Edward had reached Bella who was walking down the hall with an angry look on her face.

Edward's POV:

"Bella, would you please stop walking so fast and let me explain. I'm sorry. I was just surprised to see her here. She means nothing to me, she's like another sister, I swear that you are the only woman for me!" I said to her hoping that she believed me. Bella said back to me angrily,

"Well from the way she hugged you she definitely wants to be a lot more than just your friend!" She shouted as she walked off in a huff towards our first period class.

Damn it! Why in the hell did I ever leave Bella? If I wouldn't have left the monster in me wouldn't have come out and I wouldn't have had sex with Tanya. How could I have been stupid enough to have sex with that bitch? I don't even remember it the monster was in control when I did it with her. It meant nothing to me I don't even remember it. I don't even like Tanya. If Bella found out that I had sex with Tanya I could lose her forever, and that thought alone left me feeling empty and terrified!

After we arrived in the classroom Bella finally decided to speak to me. I sighed with relief because another minute of her not speaking to me would have drove me crazy. I loved the sound of my Bella's voice. I can't imagine a day without Bella in my life or a day without hearing her glorious voice.

.

"Edward I know I might have overreacted about this, but it's just that seeing a beautiful woman hugging my boyfriend upsets me." She said looking into my eyes.

"How would you feel if you saw Mike Newton hugging me?" She asked me looking at me seriously.

Even the thought of another man touching my Bella filled me with a rage. Damn she's right! I would be jealous even the thought in my head had me planning Mike's death and he hasn't even touched Bella.

"Okay Bella I understand how you feel even the thought of Newton touching you makes me want to kill him. I am sorry I made you feel jealous, but understand this Bella you are my life no one means more to me than you. Without you I have no life. Tanya means nothing to me." I said sincerely staring into her eyes lovingly hoping she understood how much she means to me.

"I forgive you Edward just don't make me feel like that again it really hurt my feelings." She said to me.

"I promise Bella." I said kissing her on the cheek before teacher walked in. The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful.


	2. Chapter 2

Loves Worth Fighting For

Chapter 2 Lunch Room Drama

Edward's POV:

Bella and I walked into the lunch room all eyes turned towards us. I glared at them and they all go back to eating their food. I almost growled at Mike Newton's thought about my Bella on the table. I wanted to kill that sick prick sometimes. Bella went to get in line to get her lunch while I walked over to the table where my siblings were sitting. I took a seat and I feel someone sit down next to me. I turned only to not see my Bella sitting there but Tanya. I looked up to see Bella glaring at Tanya and taking the seat next to Alice who is also glaring at Tanya.

"Tanya why don't you come and sit over her next to me and let Bella sit next to Edward" Alice asked.

"Why would I do a thing like that? I want to sit next to my Eddie." Tanya said rubbing her hands up my hips.

I quickly grabbed her hand and removed it from my hip glaring at her before turning and continuing my conversation with Jasper. Bella slammed her plate down on the table and stood up angrily glaring at Tanya. I've never seen Bella this angry before it actually turned me on a little bit.

"That's it; keep your damn hands off my man bitch!" Bella practically growls at her leaning over the table and poking her in the chest.

I hoped my sweet Bella didn't hurt herself poking Tanya in the chest. I think laughing to myself.

"Keep your hands to yourself before I break it!" Tanya shouted standing up and glaring at Bella.

"I will when you keep your hands off my man!" Bella yelled back angrily.

Tanya grabbed the collar of Bella's shirt.

I stepped in between them removing Tanya's hand from my Bella's shirt. I am tempted to break her arm for daring to touch my Bella, but I couldn't, we're in public. I am furious at her behavior though.

"That's enough Tanya, Bella is my girlfriend, not you and you will treat Bella with respect!" I shouted back at Tanya, who yelled back at me,

"How dare you Edward I thought we had something special that night we…" I cut Tanya off before she finished that sentence glaring at her angrily. I didn't want Bella to ever learn of the biggest mistake I've ever made, which was sleeping with this psycho bitch. So I said to her,

"I said that's enough Tanya! I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth. I'm with Bella she's the only woman for me and I don't want you" I yelled at her before taking Bella's hand and walking out of the cafeteria.

I am trying to calm down I couldn't believe the stunts that bitch pulled in the cafeteria. Shit she almost told Bella, my dead heart practically stopped when she mentioned the night we spent together. Bella can never know that I slept with Tanya it would destroy her and me. We promised to be each other's first how could I have been so stupid, I yelled inside my head. Now I've got a crazy vampire stalker who thinks I love her. Damn it my life couldn't get any more complicated. One thing I knew for sure I will not lose my Bella, because of one stupid mistake.

Tanya's POV:

"I wonder what his problem was." Tanya asked.

"So guys what are we doing when we get home?" Tanya asked pretending as if nothing happened.

Everyone is the cafeteria was slack-jawed and shocked by what just happened.

"Did you see the way Bella reacted? She might really have some real competition for Cullen."

Mike said hoping that they break up so he can have Bella.

"Well it serves her right; he didn't even look at another girl until she came now she's going to be thrown to the side like the rest of us." Jessica said snidely.

"You really are a bitch!" Angela said before leaving the table to go find Bella.

Edward's POV:

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Bella and I were getting into my car for the ride to Bella's house.

"Edward I don't feel like going home right now, can we go hang out at your place?" Bella asked smiling at him.

"Yeah of course sweetheart anything you want." I said kissing Bella. I was pulling into my families' driveway when my phone rang.

"Hello, Yeah Alice, you have got to be kidding me, right, okay thanks for the heads up sis." I said before hanging up the phone.

I practically growled when I get off the phone with Alice. Damn my parents agreed to let Tanya stay with us for the whole year. This was crap. I needed to keep Bella away from Tanya she's crazy. I pulled my hair frustrated at this ridiculous situation. Damn that monster is never getting out again. Tanya was the biggest mistake I've ever made and now she could destroy my life. Damn, I yell in my head. I smiled over at Bella and took her hand not ever wanting to let go because without Bella I am nothing. Damn I yelled in my head again as my house came into view.


	3. Chapter 3

Love's Worth Fighting For

Chapter 3 Tanya staying with the Cullens

Edward's POV:

I was pulling up to the house after getting off the phone with Alice. Just then I saw someone standing on the porch. I realized it's Tanya so I start backing up. Bella looks towards the house and turns to me with a furious look in her eyes.

"Edward what is she doing here?" Bella growls at my glaring at the front porch angrily.

"Bella I didn't no anything about her staying her, Alice just found out when we got home and she called me to warn me that Tanya was staying with us." I said hoping and praying Bella believed me.

I sat there waiting for the explosion. I was angry too. I couldn't believe this crap someone could have told me something. I was really getting scared Bella hasn't said a word for the last ten minutes she must really be angry with me.

"Bella, baby please say something, yell, or anything just please talk to me." I said pleadingly.

This is one of the times I wished I could actually read Bella's mind. I didn't know what to do I am so angry and frustrated at the same time. I just got my Bella back I couldn't lose her again because of that Bitch Tanya. I yelled inside my head determined not to lose my Bella because of having sex with that skank. I was just backing up more when Bella touched my hand stopping me from putting the car in reverse.

"Okay, Bella I'm going to take you home." I said nervously worried about what is going through Bella's head.

"No, unless you want to go spend time with Tanya!" Bella practically growls looking at me angrily.

Damn! I said to myself I've fucked up again.

"Bella, I don't want to spend time with Tanya. I just didn't want her to upset you anymore sweetie, I'll come and stay at your house with you if that's what you want." I said trying to make my Bella happy.

"Yeah, I'll go home and call Jake and make plans to go to La Push" Bella said snidely not looking at me.

I slammed my hand on the steering wheel almost breaking it in too. She knew I hated her hanging out with that damn wolf. If it wasn't for the treaty I would have killed that wolf along time ago for just thinking about my Bella. I growled as I continue to head into the driveway and parked my car in the garage.

"You really no how to piss me off Bella! You know I hate you hanging out with that wolf!" I screamed angrily imagining my hands ringing Jacob Black's throat.

"Well I hate you living with Tanya so suck it up!" Bella yelled angrily glaring at me.

"God you don't even realize Jacob wants you!" I scream at her slamming my fist on the dash angrily.

"Edward I love you and I don't want Jacob you have to understand that Jacob is just my friend." Bella said kissing my cheek.

"Jacob wants to be a lot more than your friend Bella, I wished you would just realize it!" Edward yells.

"Edward calm down sweetie I feel the same way about your friend Tanya!" Bella said angrily.

I sighed she's right I hate to admit it to myself, but as long as Tanya's around I'll have to deal with Bella hanging out with Jacob. Damn! I wished I could kill that wolf and Tanya too! They're really making my life complicated. I sighed and smiled at my girl and kiss her on the check before I opened my door and got out of the car.

I got out of the car and walked over to her side opening her door helping her out of the car. The door leading to the garage opened and standing there is Tanya.

"Eddie I was looking for you. What is she doing here?" Tanya sneers glaring at Bella.

"Tanya, Bella is my girlfriend." I said sighing frustrated by this situation.

"Fine," Tanya said before huffing back into the house but not before glaring at Bella one last time.

"Bella sweetheart, go to my room and wait for me I need to speak with Carl isle." I said looking at her nervously.

"Okay," Bella says happily kissing me before sauntering out of the garage and upstairs to my room.

I was really getting angry and frustrated with Tanya's attitude. I mean God I slept with her once and now she thinks she means something to me, she's definitely crazy. I left the garage and heard voices coming from Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle he is my mate you have to tell him to leave that human alone we belong together." I heard Tanya say to Carlisle.

"Tanya that is not my decision to make I can't force Edward to be your mate." I heard Carlisle say just before I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Carlisle said.

I glared at Tanya before she hurriedly left the room closing the door behind her. I turned to look at Carlisle.

"So, Edward I assumed you heard most of that." Carlisle said.

"Yes," I said trying to suppress a growl.

"How long will she be staying here?" I asked nervously.

"A year." Carlisle says resolutely.

"What you've got to be kidding me! I can't live in the same house with that for a year!" I growled.

Just then the door opened and standing there is a fuming Rosalie. Her eyes ablazed with anger.

"You didn't have much trouble sticking your dick in her pussy, so what's the big deal with living with her!" Rosalie says snidely.

"This is none of your business Rose so stay the fuck out of it!" I growled at her.

"Whatever, just know that Tanya isn't leaving if anyone needs to leave it's Bella." Rose said before storming out of Carlisle's office slamming the door behind her.

Rose POV:

I couldn't believe the nerve of Edward treating Tanya like that he shouldn't have had sex with her if he didn't care. Poor girl, she loves Edward so much I just don't see what he sees in that weak human. I wondered what Bella would think if she found out Edward slept with Tanya. I've got to go find Tanya and plan because once Bella leaves Edward, Tanya would be my sister. I smiled happily before walking off to find Tanya and to plan.

Edward's POV:

I growled as soon as I heard Rosalie's thoughts. I knew she hated Bella, but not enough to hurt her like that. I was so angry that I could tear Rosalie apart if I didn't know it would hurt Emmett, but if she does this I would never speak to her again or consider her my sister. I will not lose Bella I will fight to keep the love of my life because without Bella I have no life. I thought before heading out of Carlisle's office.

Bella's POV:

I was sitting upstairs in Edward's room wondering what he had to talk to Carlisle about. I was angry and frustrated I can't believe that bitch is staying here. I am jealous that she gets to spend so much time with my man and that makes me angry because I no that bitch wants my Edward well she can't have him Edward's mine I think to myself. Just then someone knocks on the door.

"Come in" I yell thinking it's Edward.

I turn when I hear the door open to only see the bleach blonde tramp standing in Edward's door looking at me angrily.

"What do you want?" I practically growl at her.

"You should just leave before things get ugly" Tanya growls at me taking a step towards me.

"You have some nerve threatening me and get out of my boyfriend's bedroom bitch" I yell.

Bella's POV:

I couldn't believe this bitch, first she hugs my man at school. Now she's threatening me she is going down I'll burn her ass myself. I thought smirking at her.

Tanya's POV:

I couldn't believe Edward, after the magical night we had together then he comes back to this weak human well I won't stand for this. Edward's mine and I'll get rid of this weak human one way or another. I think before walking upstairs to tell the little human it's time to leave. I knock on Edward's door and she tells me to come in. How dare she act like she's at home I'll snap her neck if she thinks she's keeping my Edward.

Edward's POV:

I was heading upstairs when a vision Alice is having starts. I took off at a dead run towards my room my body filled with fear and dread as the images of Tanya snapping Bella's neck. I arrived at my room with a look of fear on my face as I grabbed Tanya's hand away from Bella's neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her throwing her into the wall.

"Taking out the trash!" Tanya sneers glaring at Bella

Edward's POV:

I have never been this angry my entire life I wanted to kill her. If Emmett and Jasper weren't holding me back I would probably have torn Tanya apart with my own two hands. I was furious beyond angry that she would try to kill my Bella. If she thought for one second I would ever want her she's sadly mistaken.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secret Revealed

Bella's POV: I gasp for breath I can't believe that bitch actually tried to choke me. That's it she's going down I will be damned if that bleach blonde bimbo steals my man. If she thought attacking me was going to get rid of me she's got another thought coming I think glaring at Tanya who's smirking at me from the other side of the room.

"Come on guys let's just go downstairs and watch a movie" Alice says trying to break the tension in the room.

"Okay, as long as you keep psycho away from me" I says pointing at Tanya.

"Whatever I don't want to have anything to do with you I just want my Eddie" Tanya says.

"That's it bitch how many times do I have to tell you this Edward is my mine" I says angrily walking up to Edward grabbing him by the collar kissing him passionately on the mouth.

Edward's POV: I am totally shocked by how Bella saunters up to me and kissed me. I love it when she's possessive like this. Little Eddie was rising to the occasion to. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss. When I hear someone clear there throat loudly.

"Get a room you two" Alice says jokingly."

"Well you guys get out we are in my room" I say going back and nibbling on Bella's neck.

"Edward come on let's go downstairs" Bella says pulling me by my hand downstairs.

"You bitch get your hands off my Eddie" Tanya growls as she jumps at Bella.

I move Bella out of the line of fire and grab Tanya around the waist throwing her to the ground.

"He's mine Tanya you need to realize that" Bella says walking on down the stairs.

"If he's so much yours why did he have sex with me huh?" Tanya sneers angrily

There is a deadly silence after Tanya's declaration I'm not worried about her right now I'm worried about Bella. I'm angry at Alice for not seeing this. Alice is apologizing profusely it was a split second decision and I really couldn't fault Alice or Tanya this was my problem.

"Bella, honey" Say something I say reaching for her she flinches away from me.

"Is it true Edward" Bella says and her voice scares me.

"Bella, Please let me explain" I say trying to touch her again.

"Answer the question did you have sex with this skank" Bella yells hysterically pulling at her hair.

"Bella, baby it was a mistake" I start to say but Bella starts laughing maniacally.

"So what your dick accidently fell in her pussy huh Edward" Bella says.

I reach for again feeling her pain and hurt as if it where my own if I could take this pain away from Bella I would gladly die a thousand times.

"Bella, baby please listen to me I love you" I say.

"Ha, ha, ha funny if you loved me how you could do this to use we promised to be each other's firsts and you give your virginity to that" Bella yells before she falls to the ground in tears.

I go to her trying to comfort her she jerks away from me.

"Don't touch me Edward I am out of her and I don't want to see you ever again" Bella yells standing up and heading to the door.

I grab her legs holding on tight.

"Bella, baby please don't leave me my life is nothing without you I will die if you leave me baby we can make it through this please just don't walk out of my life" I beg on my hands and knees

God this is one of the time I wish vampires could cry because if I could I would be my whole world is about to leave me and I can't fix it.

"Let me go Edward please if you love me let me go" Bella pleads with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I release her and watches as my life walks out the front door. I fall to the ground dry heaving God I wish I could cry right now because I literally feel dead inside. Nothing else matters if I lose Bella. I'll go to Volturi and force them to kill me I want live without my Bella in my life. I degree then I look up and see the bitch that caused all this smiling at me I want to kill her more than anything else for causing my Bella this pain.

"Finally that's done now we can all just relax aren't you glad that's done" Tanya says sitting down on the couch.

I feel so much anger I want to strangle her bitch doesn't realize what she's done . God how could have ever thought Tanya was nice she's a bitch. My life is over and she's acting like Bella's nothing. Bella's my whole world and I was about to tell her off when the Pixie beat me to it.

. "You bitch" Alice says before getting up and going after Bella.

Eddie now we can be together" Tanya says touching me. "Get your hands off me I hate you Tanya and I never want to see you again" I say angrily following Alice out of the house. "Why is everyone made at me I'm not the one that's been lying to his girlfriend" Tanya says. "You know what Tanya you're a bitch" Emmett says getting up when Rosalie grabs her arm.

"Emmett where are you going?" Rosalie asks. "To check on my little sister and don't think I'm not pissed at you two Rosalie because you brought her here" Emmett says yanking his arm out of Rosalie's hand.

Rosalie's POV: I can't believe this worked out better than I thought and I didn't even coach Tanya. Well I'm just glad the human is finally out of our lives. Soon Tanya will be my sister.

Tanya's POV: I just told the girl the truth and everyone's made at me she didn't belong in our world anyway once Edward gets over this we'll be happy together.

"Well what do you want to now Tanya" Rose says buffing her nails.

"Wait for Edward to get back so I can comfort him and soon he'll realize I'm the right woman for him and that little human was nothing but a toy" Tanya says smiling happily.

"Yeah, but you should give him a couple of days to calm down after Bella dumps him" Rosalie says before heading upstairs to bed.

Tanya's POV:

I sit waiting for my mate knowing that I did what was necessary it was for the best me and Edward are better suited for each other. He should have just left the human alone and none of this would have happened. Edward's mine and no one will keep me from him Tanya thinks as she continues to sit and wait for her Eddie to return to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Bella and Edward Talk

Bella's POV: My heart hurt after hearing that. Now I understand how people can die from heartbreak right now I wish I were dead then the pain would stop. Every step I take from the house I feel my heart breaking. The tears continue to roll down my cheeks as I break into a run trying to escape the pain. I can't believe this I can't believe he gave her his virginity that was supposed to be mine he promises it to me. I scream in my hand before collapsing to the ground sobbing hysterically trying to get the images of my Edward with that bitch out of my head.

"Bella stop" Alice says running to me and pulling my hands away from my hair.

"Alice, please make the pain stop, God Alice I am so done I can't do this again I can't lose him again Alice, I don't think I can forgive him this time Alice" I says crying harder into her should.

Just then I hear more footsteps and I see Edward standing behind Alice starting at me with a devastated look on his face.

"Bella, baby please stops if you want to hurt someone hurt me this is all my fault" Edward says getting down on his knees in front of me.

I can't even look at him right now the sight of him makes me sick to my stomach. All I can see is him fucking Tanya. God I really want to kill that bitch right now. I scream frustrated in my head.

"Alice would you please go back and wait with Emmett me and Bella need to talk privately" Edward asks looking pleadingly at his sister.

"It's okay Alice go wait with Emmett I'll be fine" I say glaring at Edward who still hasn't looked at me yet.

"So, Edward says what you have to say and then go back to precious Tanya" I sneer angrily turning my back on him.

"Bella, I know I messed up and you have every right to be angry with me, but you have to know that I love you what happened with Tanya was a mistake, I never wanted to hurt you Bella. God I hate myself for hurting you if I could take away your pain I would, but you have to know that I love you" He says staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Then why did you do Edward. Why? I know this might hurt you Edward but do you know while you were gone I had guys knocking my door down asking me out. I refused all of them because I loved you. Jake put the move's on me and took me to the movie's I knew he wanted more he even tried to kiss me, but I didn't respond because I love you. Even after you left me I still loved you and stayed faithful to you for what to find out that you fucked that skank Tanya. I came to Italy to save your life because I love you. I jeopardized my own life to save you because I love you, how do you show me your love by fucking that skank. Obviously you never loved me or you would not have sex with Tanya" I say before continuing my speech.

"I thought the worst pain I could ever fill was when you left me I was wrong. This feels ten time worst than you leaving me ever could" I say turning to face him

"Bella, what can I do to fix this please I'll do anything just ask and it's your" Edward says looking at me pleadingly.

"I don't know if we can fix this. Every time I look at you I see you with Tanya. I think we need time away from each other, Edward. Maybe we need to see other people. I say not looking in his eyes.

Edward's POV:

"God, that hurt she wants to see other people. I have lost her. I start to walk away when she says to me,

"Where are you going? She asked me.

""Bella if you want to see other people then I have lost you, and if I have lost you I have no reason to continue living so I am going to Volturi to ask Aro to kill me, no better yet here's my lighter set me on fire because without you I don't want to live" I say.

"Edward no I don't want you to die I just then we need a break after this revelation tonight I just need some time to think okay" Bella says looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Then please don't say let's see other people Bella I can't bear the thought of you not being my girlfriend" I say pleadingly.

"Edward I just need some time okay that's all can you give me that" Bella says pleadingly.

"Just say you're still my girlfriend Bella and I'll give you all the time in the world" I say pleadingly.

"Okay, Edward we're not breaking up" Bella sighs resolutely.

"Edward promise me no matter what happens you will never threaten to go to the Volturi or kill yourself again I can't bear the thought of you not being in my life even if we aren't a couple I would still want to be friend ." She says wrapping my arms around my waist.

It made me smile to know she cared whether I lived or died. I would give her the time she needed because I love her and I want her to be happy. I will not give up on me and Bella I will fight to keep her no matter the cost. We head up the slope to meet up with Alice and Emmett.

"Hey, are you two okay" Emmett asks pulling Bella into a hug.

"We're working on it" Bella says throwing her arm around Emmett.

"Alice can I speak to you for a minute" I ask looking nervously.

"You two go ahead me and Edward will catch up" Alice says turning back to face me.

"Alice has Bella's future changed" I come out and ask nervously

"Bella's future hasn't changed but it keeps disappearing which means she spending time with Jacob, but as of right now she still plans on being a vampire but I don't know if it will stay that way" Alice says before walking away.

I sigh with relief knowing that her future hasn't changed but I worry because of her spending more time with that damn wolf, but I know the only way to work this out is to give her time to vent her emotions. I walk up the slope behind Alice soon catching up to Bella and Emmett. At least I have time to fix this I think.


	6. Chapter 6

Love's Worth Fighting For

Chapter 6: Confrontation With Tanya

Bella's POV:

We arrived back at the house and head inside. As we walked into the door Tanya ran and hugged Edward.

I have had enough of this crap it's time to I put this bitch in her place once and for all and let her know that Edward was mine.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend bitch!" I declared angrily taking a step towards her.

"What are you doing back here?" Tanya yelled angrily glaring at me.

"I'm spending the night with my boyfriend bitch, you got a problem with it?" I yelled angrily.

"Yeah, he's mine" Tanya said.

"Listen, here you bleached blonde bimbo Edward doesn't want you. Whatever happened between you two was a mistake he's mine he came after me he told me he loved me and he said he doesn't remember even fucking your dumb ass so get it through your head that Edward doesn't want you and that he belongs to me!" I yelled before walking past her and heading upstairs to Edward's bedroom.

Tanya's POV:

"Eddie are you going to let her get away with talking to me like that baby" I said looking at him expectantly.

"Well, she was telling the truth I've tried to be nice but let me tell you the truth, I love Bella, she's my life I would rather die than live without my Bella. I hate you right now, I can't even stand the sight of you. You are a selfish bitch and sleeping with you was the biggest mistake of my life and I don't even remember it. I don't want you Tanya, I will never want you the sooner you realized that and accept it the better off you'll be." Edward said before following Bella upstairs to his room.

I can't believe this how could he choose that weak human over me. Me and Edward are destined to be together. That human has just confused him, all I have to do is get rid of her and then he'll understand. That damn human must have put a spell on him or something.

Edward's POV:

"You okay?" I asked looking at Bella worriedly.

"Yeah, that bitch just makes me so mad! I just wanted to pull her hair out! " Bella said looking at me smiling.

I sat next to her to pull and wrap my arms around her and she pulled away.

"Edward, I can't not right now I need time. Whenever you touch me all I can see is you touching Tanya." Bella said as dhe started to cry again.

"It's okay baby, I understand I'll just sit on the couch and watch you sleep." I said getting up and going to sit on the couch.

"Thanks Edward, I love you." Bella said before getting under the cover and going to sleep.

The remainder of the night I stared at the ceiling and wondered what I could do to make Bella forgive me. I figured I could make her breakfast and deliver it. It's not much but I will show her that I care. I just planned how I was going to make Bella forgive me for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Breakfast Fight

Edward's POV:

I went downstairs to prepare Bella's breakfast so I could have it ready when she woke up. I had made her heart pancakes. With Sausage and egg in the shape of a smiley face and I had spelled out I love you with strawberries. I was just putting the finishing touches on the breakfast when I heard a chair scrapping.

"Bella sweetheart I was going to bring this up to you …. I start to say but stop when I turn around and see Tanya sitting at the table.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily searching for a tray to put Bella's Food on.

"Nothing just wondering when you're going to stop trying to be something you're not" Tanya sneers at me.

I sigh when I finally find the tray I am looking for. I hurriedly set everything on it and turn to leave the kitchen. Tanya is standing in my way.

"Move, Tanya" I growl frustrated.

"Why should I you aren't human Edward you're a vampire and you belong with your own kind you should just let Bella go it will be better for both of you in the long run" Tanya says grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me down for a kiss.

"No, Tanya I love Bella and we're going to be together and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to change that" I say as I move my head and her lips land on my cheek.

"Well sorry for interrupting" Bella says as she's standing in the door with her hands on her hips.

"Bella honey I can explain I came down here to make breakfast for you" I say hurriedly praying and hoping she believes me.

I rush over to the table and sit her food down so she can see I'm telling the truth.

"Thank you Edward that is very sweet of you" Bella says not taking her eyes off Tanya.

"Come on sit down and eat your food" I say nervously trying to diffuse the tension in the kitchen as Tanya and Bella glare at each other.

"Yeah, Bella sit down and eat your food" Tanya sneers.

Bella sits down and starts eating when Tanya walks over and knocks the plate into Bella's face.

Bella's POV:

I woke up in Edward's room alone. Then I smelled the most wonderful smell from downstairs my stomach started grumbling. I got up got dressed and heading downstairs to see what smells so good. I hear raised voices coming from the kitchen. I listen because I realize it's Tanya and Edward's. I see her trying to kiss him and I see him move away that's when I make my presence known that bitch was trying to piss me off she knew I was there when she tried to kiss Edward I can tell by the smirk on her face.

"Well sorry for interrupting" I say as I'm standing in the door with my hands on my hips.

He explains to her quickly

"Bella honey I can explain I came down here to make breakfast for you" He says hurriedly praying and hoping I believe him.

He rushed over to the table and sit my food down so I can see He's telling the truth.

"Thank you Edward that is very sweet of you" I say not taking my eyes off Tanya.

"Come on sit down and eat your food" He says nervously trying to diffuse the tension in the kitchen as Tanya and I glare at each other.

"Yeah, Bella sit down and eat your food" Tanya sneers.

Bella sits down and starts eating when Tanya walks over and knocks the plate into Bella's face.

"You bitch I scream standing up and wiping the food off my face and out of my lap with a towel Edward handed me.

"Sorry, Bella I didn't see you there" Tanya sneers angrily.

I was so pissed right now I couldn't even straight. She did that shit on purpose trying to make me look bad in front of Edward. Well it is so on now she wants a fight she's got one I think standing up from the table. I grab some food and slam it in her face. She sputters and spits taking a step towards me.

"You bitch" Tanya growls lunging at me.

Edward steps between us stopping Tanya from getting to me.

"Enough" Edward says glaring at Tanya.

"What your human started it?" Tanya says rubbing against Edward.

"That's it bitch I'm going to burn your ass today" I growl pulling out my lighter.

How dare she touch him she's just trying to piss me off and it's working. I am fuming made I want to scratch that bitches eyes out right now.

"Bring it human I'd love to see you try" Tanya sneers still trying to get by Edward to get to me.

"I said enough Tanya, now leave before I do something I regret" Edward says glaring at Tanya.

"Fine, but Bella Edward want always be there to protect you" Tanya sneers before walking out of the kitchen.

Soon the rest of the Cullens arrive in the kitchen after all the commotion.

"What is going on in here?" Esme asks as she sees her kitchen.

All eyes turn to me and Edward since Tanya's already left.

"Ask your houseguest she started it" I yell before storming out of the kitchen leaving everyone speechless.

Edward's POV:

I can't believe Tanya knocked Bella's Food on her is she fucking crazy God. I am so proud of my girl though she really stood her ground I can't believe she tried to fight Tanya. I head upstairs to check on Bella after the altercation. My family is looking at me expectantly.

"I fixed Bella breakfast, Tanya came down and tried to kiss me I turned and she kissed me on the cheek Bella was standing in the door. I put Bella's food down so she can eat and Tanya knocked Bella's food on her" I say hurriedly before leaving to check on Bella.

"You alright" I ask approaching her carefully because she's still has the lighter in her hand.

"Yeah, I should go down and clean up the mess we made and apologize to your mom." Bella says sadly.

"It's okay Mom should make Tanya clean it up she started it anyway" I say sitting next to Bella checking her over to make sure Tanya didn't hurt her.

"Thanks for holding Tanya back if she would have got loose she probably would have killed me" Bella says sheepishly.

"Bella I would never let that happen, I would never let anyone hurt you I love you" I says taking her hand.

"I no Edward I need to go home now though because if I stick around here today me and Tanya are going to come to blows" Bella says sadly

"Okay, I'll take you home" I say getting up and grabbing my keys.

Bella says bye to my family and apologizes to my mom for the mess in the kitchen.

"It's alright Bella you didn't waste it" Mom says giving Bella a hug.

"We're going shopping next week" Alice tells Bella as we walk into the garage and get in my Volvo.

The ride to Bella's house is quiet. I growl when I see the VW Rabbit sitting in Bella's driveway. I really hate the Jacob Black is here. I kiss Bella on the cheek before driving back to my house. I go hunting as soon as I get back wanting to relieve some of my frustration. That damn wolf is with my girl God I want to kill Jacob Black.


	8. Chapter 8

Love's Worth Waiting For

Chapter 8 Hanging With Jake

Bella's POV:

I noticed Jake's car as soon as we pulled up. I kissed Edward before he drove away and head inside I really needed my best friend right now. I couldn't believe I tried to take on a Vampire. I must have lost my mind, but I have had enough of Tanya's crap if she wants a fight she can have one. As soon as I entered the house I could hear Charlie and Billie talking.

"So you don't think Bella will mind Jake staying here tonight do you?" Billie asked Charlie nervously.

"Naw, you know how close they have became, so they really need to spend some quality time together. They really haven't been hanging out much since the Cullen's moved back." Charlie said sadly.

Jake saw Bella around the corner and decided to make himself known he was there.

"Hey, Bells you know eaves dropping is a bad thing." Jake said from behind me.

I ran into his arms and hugged him. I never realized how strong and muscular Jake was until this moment. Then I shook that thought from my head, as I saw my father and Billie walking out the kitchen.

"Bells, Billie and I were going an overnight fishing trip so Jake was going to stay here so if you have plans with Edward just ask him to come over her." Charlie said dismissively when he mentioned Edwards name.

"It's okay Dad, Edward and I don't have any immidiate plans for the rest of the weekend we're taking a break." I say trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Did you two break up?" My dad asked happily.

"No dad, we're still together." I said before heading up to my room. I wasn't ready to tell my dad yet about what happened.

I was tired of the attitude my dad gave Edward. I thought maybe he had grown to like Edward again. I guess I was wrong. I couldn't believe I was here and that bitch Tanya was still with my Edward. This whole thing was so frustrating! I growled out of frrustration when I heard a knock at my door.

Jake's POV:

I knew Bella was back cause I could smell that bloodsucker from a mile away. I smiled when I saw her walk in the house alone. God Bella is beautiful, she would be mine right now if that Bloodsucker would have stayed away a little longer. But on the bright side that bloodsucker would eventually screw up one day and then I'll make me move. I snuck up behind Bella and busted her for eavesdropping on our dad's conversation. She hugged me, which took me by surprise. God, I just love the feel of her body pressed up against mine. I just wished there weren't any clothes between us I thought before our dads walked into the living room. I smiled when I noticed how Charlie talked about Edward. I knew he would love it if me and Bella where a couple. I watched our father's leave and then headed up to check on Bella something was obviously bothering her.

"Come in." Bella said as I pushed her door open and sat on the edge of my bed.

"So, Bells you want to tell me what's going on?" I asked curiously.

"I'm just pissed off Jake." Bella sighed as she laid back on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"What did the bloodsucker do this time?" I asked jokingly.

"He slept with another girl" She sighed, not looking at me.

I thought she's joking for a second, then I smirked now's my chance Edward royally screwed up this time and I'm going to take full advantage of this situation and make Bella my girlfriend. She should have always been mine anyway if it wasn't for that damn bloodsucker now she will be mine.

"You're joking right?" I ask trying to be the supportive friend.

"No, I'm not while he was gone he was starving himself and the inner vampire came out and had sex with this skank named Tanya, that's not the worst part! Now she's staying at the Cullens for a whole year and she and I got into it this morning when Edward fixed me breakfast." Bella said before taking a long breath.

"What? Are you crazy fighting a vampire Bella, she could have seriously hurt you!" I growled looking at Bella like she's crazy. I couln't believe that Bella would do that!

"Edward wouldn't let her hurt me Jake." Bella said flopping back down on the bed sadly.

"Bells, how do you no he doesn't want this Tanya girl?" I asked nervously.

"Because he gave me a lighter and told me to burn him because if I ever left him he would be dead Jake. I'm hurt but I still love him, what am I supposed to do?" Bella asked breaking down in my arms.

I wrapped my arms around my best friend and I really did want to kill Edward Cullen for causing Bella this pain. However on the other side, it gave me hope that she wouldn't forgive him and then she and I could finally be together. But right now she needed her friend so I'm going to comfort her.

"Bella, Edward was a fool to cheat on you and I don't care what happened, but I can't tell you rather to forgive him or not. You've got to look into your heart and decide that for yourself." I said praying and hoping she couldn't forgive him.

Our eyes locked I leaned towards her giving her plenty of time to move away or say no. She doesn't. When our lips touch I feel like I'm home. The kiss was wonderful and for the first time in a long time I felt that I actually could win Bella's heart.

Edward's POV:

I had got back to the house but I was still angry and frustrated. I decided I was going to go back to Bella's house and see if she would want to go catch a movie or I ran back to her house and I opened her window and gasped. Instantly Bella jumped up starring at me nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" hoping my voice didn't show my jealousy as I angrily stared at Jake and Bella.

"Well then leave and so we could get back to what we were doing!" Jake said smugly throwing images at me of him and Bella kissing.

"Jake, do you really think I would leave so you could put the moves on my girl? Think again! I glared at Jake, and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Jake, leave please I need to talk to Edward." Bella said she still hadn't looked up from her feet.

"Are you crazy? He's pissed I'm not leaving you alone with this bloodsucker like that he might hurt you!" He shouted at her.

"I would never hurt Bella, Jake I love her!" I shouted to him.

"So why did you have sex with another woman huh? What, one woman isn't good enough for you?" he shouted back at me

"That was a mistake! You don't have any idea how much I regret that! But if I know the DOG you are, you will use anything to your advantage, just like that kiss you and Bella just had. You just couldn't wait could you DOG! I know you want Bella, I could see it in your thoughts!" I shouted back to him.

"Yes, well at least I didn't go screw another woman!"

I just stared and glared at him.

"ENOUGH you two!" Bella shouted and got in between Jake and I.

"Jake, please leave me and Edward alone, please?" Bella asked to him. Once he left I asked her,

"Bella, how in the world could you kiss him, you know he has had thoughts about wanting you! What? Did you do it just to get back at me and hurt me? Well your plan worked! " I shouted at her. Jesus that hurt like HELL seeing her kiss him.

"You can't put all the blame on me Edward I'm the one hurting here, how dare you ever suggest that I kissed Jake just to pay you back that is so wrong! I can't believe you had the audacity I'm not the one that had sex with someone else!" Bella screamed at me. Her eyes were wide and I could still the hurt in some ways I had no right to scold her, but shit, it hurt like HELL. So I asked her,

"Oh, so what you want Jake now? Is that what you're trying to tell me? Huh Bella?" I asked and screamed taking a step towards her.

The door to Bella's room flew open and there was a shaking Jake.

"Get the hell away from her bloodsucker" Jake says.

"I've had enough of you stay the fuck out of this, it's between me and Bella" I growled getting into a defensive crouch.

"Come on Bloodsucker give me a reason" Jake said as he start shaking more.

"Fuck the treaty I've been wanting to tear you apart anyway and you just gave me an excuse!" I say snarling now and moving closer to Jacob.

"Bring it bloodsucker" Jake said as he walked behind Bella and wraps his arms around her.

I saw red and growled moving closer to this vile creature that dared to touch what's mine.

"I'm going to kill you Jacob Black!" I snarled moving closer.

"Bring it bloodsucker!" Jake shouted shaking more.

Bella put a hand on both of our chests and pushed both of us back.

"Enough! Jake go downstairs please I need to talk to Edward more alone," she said nervously.

"Fine, but just call babe if you need me." Jake said before leaving the room.

I glared at Bella furious that she even let him touch her. Much less that his lips where on my Girl! God I wanted to go downstairs and rip his head off and burn the body. Bella's mine and no one else's. I'll be damned if that mutt going takes my mate away from me I thought.

"So, talk or would you like to go back to kissing Jacob!" I growled angrily.

"Dammitt, Edward do you think I want this? Do you think I want to feel so confused? Do you think I like thinking that we couldn't make it through this, but right now that's what I'm feeling I don't have any other explanation!" Bella says looking at me angrily.

"I asked you a question do you want to be with Jacob Black or me?" I yelled angrily.

"Edward I love you, but I just don't know if its enough anymore. I am really hurt and I don't know what I want right now!" Bella said sadly looking at her feet.

Just then there is a knock on the door. I growled as Bella opened the door to a smirking Jacob.

"Bells, do you have a blanket for the couch downstairs?" Jake asked smirking at me.

"Yeah, check the hall closet." Bella said hurriedly shutting the door and turning back to me.

I grabbed hold to the bed and I didn't know how tight my grip was until I heard the sound of breaking. Bella turned back to me and gasped as I pulled her broken headboard off.

"Edward." Bella whispered looking at me nervously.

"Sorry about you bed." I said sheepishly.

"So Jake's staying here I assume?" I practically growled stepping away from anything I could possibly break.

"Yeah, Billie and dad are on an overnight fishing trip and Jake's staying downstairs on the couch." Bella says.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's where he's going to be sleeping." I said sarcastically glaring at Bella.

"What is that supposed to mean Edward Cullen? Are you accusing me of something?" Bella practically yelled at me.

"Yeah... how in the hell am I supposed to feel Bella, knowing he is here and wants you!" My jealousy showing, I couldn't hide it anymore.

"Are you suggesting that I was going to sleep with Jake to get back at you! I can't believe you think so little of me Edward! Really, I would never cheat on you! That's your department not mine!" Bella shouted angrily.

Ouch, that fucking hurt so I yelled back at her,

"What in the hell was that kiss? That's cheating, at least we weren't together when I had with Tanya!" I said angrily.

"Well at least Jake isn't living with me for a year like Tanya is now is he!" Bella throws back in my face!

Damn it! Why in the hell did I have to make that fucking mistake with Tanya! I tried to calm down. I came over here to talk to Bella and thanks to Black and Tanya we're arguring again. I've got to calm down no matter how jealous I was. I've got to look at this from Bella's perspective. I know I made a BIG mistake but damn it, I don't want to lose Bella, she's my life.

"Edward maybe you should just go." Bella said sitting on the bed resignedly.

I walked up to Bella and took her hand and look into her eyes.

"Bella I love you, I am fighting for us so don't think I'm just going to let you go. I won't give up on us Bella. We belong together, we were made for each other and I'll prove that to you." I said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Edward," Bella started to say when there's another knock on the door.

"What?" I shouted at the opening the door and glaring at Jake angrily.

"I just wanted to put you on notice bloodsucker I love Bella and I'm going to be fighting for her too." Jake said before turning and walking back down the stairs.

I slammed my fist into the wall leaving a big dent. Fuck that's all I need. He won't win Bella, I refuse to let her go!

"I'll send someone over tomorrow to fix that Bella." I said looking at the hole in her wall.

"Edward, stay with me tonight." Bella said with pleading eyes.

"I wished I could, but if I stayed here tonight I'll end up killing Jacob. His thoughts alone were making me angry." I said to her.

"Don't worry my sweet Bella, I'll be close by though." I say leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Edward thank you for not giving up on us." Bella says before laying down and going to sleep.

"Never." I said to her before climbing out her window.


	9. Chapter 9

Love's Worth Fighting For

Ch 9

Bella's POV:

The next morning I avoided Jacob. I was actually glad when my dad and Billie got home so that Jake could leave and I wouldn't have to deal with all these emotions. Edward called to make sure I still wanted him to pick me up for school on Monday. I thought it was so sweet that he asked instead of just showing up and I love that he's respecting my need for space it was so sweet. So here I am Monday morning dressed and ready to go when I hear his horn honk I run downstairs and jump in the Volvo.

"Hey, how was your weekend" I asked.

"It was fine since I didn't stick around the house much on Sunday, Tanya was getting on my nerves." Edward said driving towards Forks High school.

"You could have come over you know." I said smiling.

"Three's a crowd Bella and you asked for space so I'm respecting your wishes, but I'm not giving up, so your boy Jake is in for the fight of his life." Edward said taking my hand as we pull into Forks High school parking lot.

I smiled as I thought about Edward fighting for me. It was sweet and nice and it shows he cares about our relationship, but I couldn't forgive him just yet I needed time and that bitch is still living with them. Only time would tell if Edward was really mine I guessed. I sighed as we stepped out of the car.

"Hey, Bella wait up!" I turned to see Mike, Angela, Jessica, and Ben coming towards us.

I felt Edwards hold on me tighten I wondered what has Edward so riled up. I turned to see Alice and the other Cullen's walking towards us and that bitch Tanya standing back glaring at me.

"Hey, Mike what's up?" I asked as I felt Edward's arm tighten more around my waist.

"Well a friend of mine is having a party this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to go?" Mike asked nervously.

"I don't know if Edward and I have plans but we might be able to make it." I said then I noticed the shocked faces all around me.

"Bella, I was asking you to be my date at the party." Mike said and I am left speechless.

Is he stupid he saw Edward standing right here, does this idiot have a death wish I thought.

"Mike you know I'm …." I started saying when Edward cuts me off.

"She's mine Newton,i suggest you find someone else!" Edward said glaring at Mike

"So one woman wasn't good enough for you? Not only are you bagging the blonde, but you're bagging Bella too? Why don't you leave some women for the rest of us huh Cullen?" Mike sneers angrily.

"Shut your fucking mouth Mike before I shut it for you!" Edward growls angrily.

"Come on Bella let's go." Edward said taking my hand and heading for the building.

"What Edward you can't handle a little competition maybe Bella wants a real man." Mike said snidely.

"You're asking for it Newton! I would shut up if I were you!" Edward growls still walking towards the school.

"Doesn't like you're doing much dating to me with Cullen, fucking Tanya over there and having Bella on the side!" Mike sneers back angrily.

Edward stopped and turned to face Newton who was walking up behind us taunting Edward more, when he stopped and turned to face Newton and shouted,

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, NEWTON!"

"Please, everyone saw how that girl was rubbing up against you, maybe Bella wants to rub against someone else too!" Mike said winking at me.

I turned to Edward grabbing at his arm trying to pull him towards the building, but it was no use I couldn't budge him.

"Edward, sweetie ignore him." I said trying to pull Edward towards the school building. I saw his hands clinch and unclench at his sides.

"Don't tell me to be quiet Jessica, I'm just telling the truth he should let Bella find out what a real man is since he doesn't have the balls to break up with her before he starts shacking up with another girl!" Mike angrily.

Edward turned around pulling away from my hold.

"What the fuck did you just say Newton?" Edward practically growls.

"I said since you got Tanya you should let us have a crack at Bella. I'm pretty sure Bella's a wild woman in bed, I bet she's a real screamer isn't she Cullen? I bet I could really make her scream!" Mike says winking at me again.

This situation is getting out of hand I saw Edward getting angrier every second. I noticed Emmett and Jasper are moving towards us. I gave a sigh of relief they'll stop Edward if he goes after Mike.

"Mike shut up!" I yelled at him still trying to calm Edward down.

"Well, he's telling the truth Edward should let you go!" Tanya said snarling.

"Stay out of this bitch, this has nothing to do with you, and you are not helping the situation" I growled at her.

"Anything that has to do with my Eddie has to do with me" Tanya said.

"You are really pissing me off Tanya now was not the time or place for this!" I growled turning back to Edward I saw he was still glaring at Mike.

"Come on babe let's just go to class he's not even worth it." I said turning Edward back towards the school.

"Yeah, Edward why don't you go on to class and leave Bella here so me and her can have a little fun!" Mike said giving me a sexy smirk.

Edward yanks free of my hold and avoids Jasper and Emmett as they grab for him. Edward reaches Mike and punches him in the face, Mike falls to the ground and Edward gets a hold of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. Mike's nose is bleeding, however Edward doesn't notice, he's too angry and shouted at Newton,

"I SAID SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH NEWTON OR YOU WILL GET WORSE THAN WHAT I JUST DID! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRL! DO YOU HEAR ME? SHE'S MINE!"

Finally Jasper and Emmett get a hold of Edward and back him up away from Newton who falls to the ground and shouted at Edward one more time saying,

"Is that all you got Cullen! Hey Bella, when your ready for a real man give me a call!" he said winking at me.

Edward started trying to go after him again but his brothers were holding him back so he shouted to him instead,

"Stay the fuck away from her Newton, She's MINE you fucking asshole!" Finally Eric, and Tyler dragged Mike away from us.

Everyone was standing there in shock as Edward walked over to me and grabbed my hand and we head inside the school. Leaving a group of speechless kids in the parking lot wondering what just happened. It made me smile to see how possessive Edward is of me. The rest of the was pretty uneventful. Mike Newton was throwing glares at Edward every chance he had but other than that nothing major happened..


	10. Chapter 10

Love's Worth Fighting For

Chapter 10 Edward and Mike Fight

Bella's POV:

I left class a little earlier to put my things away in my locker so I could be ready to go to lunch when Edward came to meet me. I turned around with my book bag and ran smack into Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella, you never did answer me about that party this morning." Mike said trying to give me a sexy smirk.

"I thought Edward answered you for me." I said trying to move past him and he blocked my way.

"Come on Bella, give me a chance. I could show you a real good time." Mike said winking at me suggestively.

"You obviously didn't learn a lesson this morning, do I need to teach you another one?" A voice said I smiled as I saw my Edward walk up behind Newton. He had a serious look on his face.

"I was talking to Bella, Cullen this has nothing to do with you." Mike said turning to face Edward.

"Bella, do you want to talk to Mike?" Edward asked looking at me.

"No, I wanted to go to lunch, but someone wouldn't move there hand off my arm" I said looking at Mike angrily.

"See the laidy said she didn't want to talk you, so I suggest you move your fucking hand off her now Newton before I break it off!" Edward snapped and glaring at Newton.

Mike hurriedly removed his hand and stepped back glaring at Edward as he wrapped his arm around me and we head to the cafeteria together.

"Thanks, Mike was really starting to creep me out." I said looking at him nervously.

"Yeah, I didn't like the thoughts that jerk was having about you either. I really wanted him to give me a reason to break his arm." Edward said to me.

"You know you couldn't do that Edward." I said looking at him seriously.

"I know but a guy can dream can't he, but if Newton ever does anything like that again he's going to have a broken nose." Edward said sternly as we walked in and joined his siblings.

I went into the lunch line and grabbed some food. I turned and saw Mike Newton staring at me. I hurriedly turned back to the conversation Alice and I were having about prom and dresses.

"Alice you know I can't dance" I say before getting up to go dump my tray.

I dumped my tray of trash and ran smack into someone's chest. I started apologizing before I could say anything lips are pressed against mine. These aren't the lips I'm used to so I started to struggle when I suddenly feel the weight removed from me.

I looked up to see a furious Edward staring at Mike Newton who was also glaring at Edward.

"You really do have a death wish don't you Newton kissing my girlfriend!" Edward growled.

"Naw, just letting Bella know what it feels like to kiss a real man." Mike said smiling smugly.

"Ha, if you think you're a real man then you're delusional." Edward said laughing cocky.

"Well, your girlfriend seemed to like my kiss." Mike sneered angrily.

Edward stopped laughing and all the humor left his face as he took a few steps towards Mike.

"Listen here Newton and listen good, I told you earlier to stay the hell away from my girl now I'm going to make you!" Edward said poking Mike in the chest pushing him back.

I see out of the corner of my eye Emmett and Jasper walking towards us. I turned back saw Mike took a swing at Edward. His hand slammed into Edward jaws. Mike is clutching his hand. Edwrad is smiling because he knew Mike hurt his fist.

"What are you made out of fucking Stone?" Mike says looking down at his broken hand.

"Naw, you just punch like a girl! Here's what a real punch looks like!" Edward sneered and swung his fist and punching Mike in the nose before Emmett and Jasper grabbed him.

"You broke my nose!" Mike yelled trying to pull himself up off the floor.

"That isn't all I'm going to break if you don't stay away from my girl Newton!" Edward yelled trying to break free from Emmett and Jasper.I stared at Edward who had a smile that crept up on his face, knowing he had hurt Mike.

Damn, that was HOT I thought. I have never seen Edward get so possessive and jealous before! I liked it.

"Hey Bella, when you want a real man give me a call!" Mike yelled.

"You're dead Newton!" Edward yelled breaking free of Emmett and Jasper and getting to Mike punching him in the face once more knocking him to the ground.

"Bella is mine and you will never have her, I'm sure I just showed everyone here who was the real man didn't I Newton" Edward smugly before turning around and walking back to me grabbing my hand and leaving the cafeteria.

I looked back one time to see Jessica trying to help Mike up off the floor. I really wanted to laugh he deserved that, how dare he kisses me like that in front of Edward. He's lucky Edward didn't kill him. We finally get Edward out of the lunch room. Emmett and Jasper drove him home. God I will be glad when this day is finally over it couldn't get much worse. I thought as I watched Emmett and Jasper struggling putting Edward in his car.


	11. Chapter 11

Love's Worth Fighting For

Ch 11 Jakes Tells bella how he feels

Bella's POV:

After school Alice drove me home in the Jeep because Emmett and Jasper took Edward hunting to calm down. I was sad that I didn't get to see Edward, but I understood why he needed to go hunting. My heart plummeted as soon as we pulled up in my driveway and I saw the VW Rabbit.

"Did you want me to stay" Alice asked nervously.

"No, its fine. I'll call and check on Edward later tonight okay." I said getting out of the jeep and walking towards Jacob who is sitting on the front porch.

"Hey, Jake what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, where's your bloodsucker boyfriend at?" Jake asked snidely.

"At home, why? Did you want to hang out with him now?" I asked jokingly.

"Bella we need to talk." Jake said getting serious again.

"I know." I said sitting down beside him.

"That kiss meant something to me and I know it meant something to you to. Please don't interrupt me okay let me finish. I have always cared about you Bella, I'm in love with you and I think you owe it to us to see if we could be happy together." Jake said to me.

I am sitting there totally speechless. I couldn't even find words. I cared for Jake I really do and I knew he cared for me but I didn't think he was in love with me. God this is horrible I don't know what to do but to be honest with myself .I do have feelings for Jake maybe it is only fair to see if there's something there I guess.

"Jake, I care about you, you're my best friend, you mean a lot to me but I'm dating Edward." I said back to him .

"Bella, tell me you don't love me and I will give up right now." Jake said.

I looked at him I opened my mouth but the words just wouldn't come out. I couldn't say I don't love him because I don't know if I do or don't.

"Bella listen, I will fight for you no matter what it takes. I will prove to you that we belong together." Jake said getting up from the porch and getting into his car.

The rest of the day I sat in my room thinking and pondering my situation, Mike, Edward, Jacob, I know I love Edward. Mike was sweet most of the rime and I considered him a friend but that kiss was really good. Jake he's my bestfriend, and I care for him a lot. I am so torn right now I don't know which way to turn. God, please just give me the answer on who I should be with, send me a sign or something I pleaded before falling asleep that night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward's POV:

I was still furious about Newton yesterday I could not believe he actually kissed my Bella. If it weren't for the fact of exposure I would have ripped his head off. No one touches my mate unless they wanted to die, I thought. After I went hunting with my brothers yesterday I am a lot calmer. Today school was pretty good no drama, I was so happy Bella was coming over to my house after school today to hang out.

"Edward could we stop by my house first? I need to pick something up." Bella said as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Yeah, beautiful." I say taking her hand.

Alice told me Jacob was there when she dropped Bella off yesterday. I really wanted to know what happened but I needed to trust Bella and give her the time she needs. God, I hated this and I hate Jacob Black and Mike Newton. If it wouldn't hurt my family I would kill both of those pricks. I thought inside my head.

"You okay, Edward?" Bella asked looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah,I'm fine I was just thinking Bella you want me to come inside with you?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'd really like that." Bella said taking my hand nervously as we walked into her house.

"I'll wait down here if you want me to." I said nervously.

But I really wanted to go to her room with her. God I haven't kissed my girl since that day that Tanya told her we slept together. I'm dying inside. I want to reach out to her but I'm nervouse at the same time. I want to feel her lips on mine, her soft warm lips...

Bella's POV:

I couldn't believe I was this nervous about Edward coming into my house. It feels strange but it also feels right. I took his hand and walked him upstairs to my bedroom where I grabbed the book I was looking for. I sat next to Edward on the bed. We look into each others eyes and we lean towards each other for a kiss. My breath hitched as I see Edward licked his lips as we move closer to each other he whispered,

"Bella…"

Our lips met. At first the kiss is soft and gentle then it gets more passionately, he slids his tongue in my mouth and I gasp. Edward's never kissed me like this before. Our tongues wrestle as he pulls me closer to him and slides his hand under my shirt. Edward pulls away to let me take a breath.

God it feels so good to have her lips on mine, she is everything to me and I love her so much.

"You have no idea how much I have missed this Bella, God I've missed your lips" I said to her. I kissed her passionately I slid my tounge in her mouth wanting to taster her more, and I moan when her toung and my tounge do a dance together. I grabbed her shirt and unbuttoned it, as she struggled with the buttons on my shirt. I pulled her shirt off and threw it to the floor. I started kissing down her neck, when suddenly the slamming of the front door shocks us dad is home and starts yelling for her.

"Bells, you here?" Charlie called.

"Oh, God Charlie's here," she said hurriedly getting off her bed and putting on her shirt and straightening the rest of her clothes.

"Good thing I'm bulletproof!" Edward exclaims before standing up looking nervous..

"Get out of here Edward if Charlie catches us like this I will be grounded forever and he will probably try to shut you!" she said looking towards her door as I hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

I climbed out my window and jump down to the ground just as the door to her room opened. Standing there was a suspicious Charlie.

"Bells, I saw Edward's car outside but I didn't see him anywhere downstairs where is he?" Charlie says walking over to Bella's closet and opening the door.

Just then I ran up on the stairs. She turned and saw me come into her room with a little kitty in my arms.

"Where did that thing come from and where we you Edward?" Charlie asks looking at Edward suspiciously.

"I heard some noise around back and I went to check it out and I found this little guy" Edward says lying expertly but I still wonder where the cat came from.

"Oh, okay then let's all head back downstairs" Charlie says ushering us out of my room.

God, I can't believe we almost got busted making out but it felt good to finally feel Edward's lips on mine again after a week. God I love Edward but I was still so hurt, but it felt good to be in his arms again after all this time. Damn I missed that body I just wish he would give me what he gave Tanya, but you couldn't change the fact that he lost his viriginity to that skank.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tanya's POV:

I couldn't believe this! I've got to figure out a way to get some alone time with Edward then he'll realize that I'm the one he's supposed to be with, I think coming up with a plan to get Edward alone. Just then I heard the front door open. I jumped up excited thinking it's my Edward he came home from dropping off that bitch Bella. I growled when I saw Edward and Bella walking in the house together.

"Hey, Edward I thought we might go hunting later today together." I said giving him a suggestive wink.

"I don't think so, maybe Rosalie might want to go hunting with you." Edward said with a dismissive shrug.

I saw the smirk on Bella's face as she leans on him more. I wanted to kill her. She's touching what's mine that little bitch. I would make her pay. She thought me telling her I slept with Edward was evil well she hasn't seen nothing yet. It's on like popcorn. I fumed as I stormed off to find Rosalie to help me with my plan. I smiled evilly as I head to the garage where I knew Rosalie was working on cars.

"Hey, girl" Rose said as she saw me walking in.

"Rose I need your help with something." I smiled evilly.

"Okay, girl what is it?" Rose asked.

"I need you to help me teach that little human a lesson she won't soon forget!" I smiled evilly as I told Rose my plan.

Bella's POV:

I wanted to laugh in Tanya's face when Edward said no he didn't want to go hunting with her. Couldn't she take a hint Edward is mine and no one else's. I smiled smugly at her as me and Edward headed upstairs to his room. We hear a loud banging coming from the garage. We went downstairs to see what it was.

"Stay here Bella it's coming from the garage." Edward said heading towards the sound .

I stood there waiting for a good 10 or 15 minutes and Edward didn't come back. I was starting to get worried about him. So I rushed to the garage and the sight before my eyes had me seeing red.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" I yell trying to push Rose and Tanya away from Edward.

"Why don't you go on home Bella, Edward's a little busy right now!" Tanya sneered as she ran her hands up Edwards chest.

"You bitches!" Edward said struggling to break the hold that Rosalie and Tanya had on him.

"This was for your own good Edward this will help you realize I'm the right person for you!" Tanya said leaning down to kiss Edward he turned his head, but I did hear a moan coming from him.

I left the garage in tears but not without looking at Edward first. Edward lets out a growl and throws both Tanya and Rosalie to the ground.

Edward's POV:

Bella and I were upstairs in my room when we heard a loud banging noise from downstairs. I leave to go check it out Bella follows me down I turn back to speak to her.

"Stay here Bella." I said looking towards the garage nervously wondering what's going on.

I walked into the garage very carefully and saw Rosalie bending over a car banging on something. So I am about to turn when I am attacked by Tanya who grabbed me by the hair and she kissed me passionately on the mouth. She grabbed my shirt as I am trying to push her off when I heard the sound of ripping and I saw the remnants of my shirt on the floor. I couldn't stop her as she pushed me back on the car because I was in shock. I grunted when I hit the car.

Suddenly I heard a gasp. I looked up to see sad brown eyes staring at me with no clothes and Tanya straddled across my lap. Her eyes widened in shock as a single tear rolled down her cheek and she ran from the garage. The sight of the tear broke my undead heart

"Bella!" I yelled for her but she kept running and didn't even look back.

I turned to Tanya to see her laughing and smiling. God I could kill this bitch.

"You bitch, you knew she was coming in and you made her believe we, were…" I looked around and noticed Rosalie was gone. I guess she was in on the whole plan.

I yelled at Tanya and shouted and screamed at her I was so angry,

"You will pay for this!" I yelled before running out of the garage after Bella.

I found her walking down the long drive heading home.

"Bella, baby please listen to me it wasn't what it looked like. Tanya attacked me from behind and ripped my clothes off! It was a plan her and Rose came up with she knew you were coming and she wanted you to think we were doing something. But I swear Bella that we were not, I couldn't do that to you again Bella, please believe me I love you I'll die if you leave me!" I said pleadingly begging her to believe me.

"No, Edward do you know how it felt to see you like that with Tanya, I don't know what to believe anymore Edward. Seeing you liked that with her is killing me I just need some time. I'm going to go home and think." Bella said turning away from me wiping more tears from her eyes.

"Please just let me drive you home Bella." I said pleadingly hating to see the hurt and pain in her eyes I caused that along with Tanya and Rosalie. Those bitches will pay for what they've done.

"No I already called my Dad to pick me up I'll talk to you later okay Edward." Bella said to me..

I was ready to say something when I saw the police cruiser coming around the corner. I looked at Bella as Charlie gets out of the car glaring at me.

"Come on Bella." Charlie said looking at her expectantly.

"Bella, we need to talk about this." I said looking at her pleadingly.

"Okay call me later." Bella said before walking off and getting into her Dad's car.

I watched as they pulled away and with every inch they put between me and Bella I died a little inside. I walked back to the house and headed upstairs to my room to sulk. This is one of the times I wish I were human because if I were I would be crying right now. I felt empty and dead inside without my Bella by my side. Damn that Rosalie and Tanya, I will make them pay for this if it's the last thing I do.


	14. Chapter 14

Jakes asks out Bella on a date

Chapter 14

Bella's POV:

I get in my Dad's cruiser and looked out the window the whole way home. I really wanted to believe Edward. I really want to trust him, but when I saw them together like that it just killed me. I knew it was probably another trick of that Bitch Tanya, but it hurt me seeing him like that I can't just forget this. I needed to think and decide if it's really worth it to stay with Edward.

"Bella what happened/" Charlie asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing, dad I just got into an argument with there houseguest and I needed to leave." I said still looking out the window at the trees.

"You know you can tell me if Edward did something to hurt you Bella,right?" Charlie asked.

"No, dad he didn't do anything to hurt me." I said still looking out the window hoping Charlie couldn't see me rolling my eyes. At least not physically I thought.

Charlie would realize I was lying and probably go back and shoot Edward, and that would not be good because all the bullets would so would bounce off and then Edward and his family would have to leave I don't want that. I smiled when we pulled into the driveway.

"Well, Bells I really wish I could stay but I've got to get back to the police station call me if you need anything." Charlie said looking nervously at me.

"Don't worry about me dad I'll be fine." I said getting out of the car and heading inside.

Once inside I sat down, soon I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the caller idea and hit ignore. It was Edward. Sitting back thinking about what I saw today could Edward be telling the truth? I wouldn't put it past that bitch Tanya to attack him like that and she probably knew I would walk in. That bitch has been fucking up my life since she came to town and it's about time I teach that vamp a lesson I thought. I smirked as I imagined burning Tanya. Just then my phone buzzed telling me I have a voice mail. I listened to my voicemail and it was Edward saying,

"Bella I know you're upset but please you have to give me a chance to explain. I love you Bella." I closed the phone and didn't respond to it I ignored it. A few minutes later my phone buzzed again telling me I have a text from Edward, I opened it and read it. "Bella please just hear me out just call me, you promised we would talk Bella don't shut me out I can't live without you please talk to me." his text said. I didn't reply and cut my phone off laying it on the table. Edward haven't you figured it out I didn't want to talk to you right now. I screamed as someone knocked at the door. If that was Edward Cullen I'm going to give him a piece of my mind I thought as I opened the door.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Can't a guy come and see his best friend?" Jake asked jokingly.

"Charlie called you didn't he?" I said accusingly.

"Yeah, he said you were upset and needed a friend so here I am." Jake said.

"Well, he was wrong I needed to be alone."I said going to shut the door.

"Come on Bells let me be your friend." Jake said pleadingly.

"Fine, come in but I don't want to talk about Edward." I said angrily stomping back into the living room.

I couldn't believe Charlie called Jake. I was not upset unless he saw through my act, but still he had no right to call Jake. Damn it why can't that bitch Tanya just disappear. I wished she would have never come to Forks. Well it will be nice just hanging with Jake, I won't have to think about Edward and Tanya. Why do I keep thinking about them? I was so angry I wanted to hurt someone.

"Hey Bells, why do you have that look on your face?" Jake asked looking at me nervously.

"Nothing, Jake I was just thinking. Let's watch a movie." I said trying to get my mind off Edward and Tanya.

We watched the movie and just sat and was the movie was over Jake gets up and walked to the door he turns to me nervously and asked me,

"Um, Bella will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Jake I would love to go out with you." I said smiling and kissing him on the check. Waity a minute what did I just say? Well I just told him yes so I better go with it since I already said yes to him.

"Well. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 see you then." Jake said skipping down the steps happily waving back to me as he drove off in his car.

I sat down and thought to my self, then I shouted out damn it! How could I accept a date with Jake when I was still dating Edward. What in the hell was I thinking. Oh this is so not good. What have I done? I slumped down on the couch and thought of all the possible reason's to cancel this date, but I couldn't think of one that won't hurt Jake's feeling. So now all I can do is make sure Edward never finds out about this date I thought to myself..

Jake's POV:

Charlie called me at home telling me he had to go to the Cullen's house to pick Bella up and maybe I should go to the house to make sure Bella's okay. I smiled this was my chance. I ran out of the house and headed to my VW rabbit driving to Charlie's house. I knocked on the door. The look on Bella's face scared me at first then her face turned into a smile.

"Charlie sent you didn't he Jake?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, he said something happened at the Cullens and you needed someone to talk to." I admitted smiling sheepishly.

"Come on Bells let me be your friend, I'm just here to listen promise." I said pleadingly.

"Fine, come in but I don't want to talk about Edward!" Bella said angrily stomping back into the living room and sitting on the couch.

I sat there and then I saw this really scary look come over Bella's face. If looks could kill someone would most definitely be dead.

"Hey, Bells what put that look on your face?" I asked looking at her nervously and scooting away just in case she's mad at me.

"Nothing, Jake I was just thinking, let's watch a movie." Bella said.

I knew there was more to that look that just thinking someone really pissed Bella off and I have the feeling that it's that damn bloodsucker. If he's hurt her I swear I'll kill him treaty be damned I thought to myself.

After the movie ended I got up ready to leave. I knew this was my chance I prayed and hoped she would say yes, but I knew now was my only chance. I had to ask Bella out now while she's mad at the bloodsucker. God I hope she says yes as I turned and look at Bella nervously.

"Um, Bella will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I asked nervously.

I was shocked when she said yes. I could have done a jig. I was so excited. I wanted to grab Bella and twirl her around and kiss her, but I realized if I waited to long she might change her mind. So I skipped down the stairs smiling goofily as I drove off in my car waving at Bella as I head back to La Push to plan my first date with Bella. I couldn't believe this! I'm actually going on a date with Bella I should pinch myself I'm so excited. This date will be the best of Bella's life I'll make her forget all about that stupid bloodsucker and soon Bella will be mine I thought as I drove back to La Push.

Edward's POV:

I stormed back the house sulking it feels like my life just ended. I walked in and saw my entire family sitting in the living room. I saw a smirking Tanya and a smiling Rosalie. I went to my room and called Bella not even wanting to be around my family. She didn't answer then I called back and left a voice mail begging her to talk to me. After no response from that I text her begging her to talk to me telling her I needed her in my life. Still no response I called back and it goes directly to voice mail, she must have turned her phone off, so I threw my cell phone against the wall and it breaks, just then some one knocks on my door. I laid back on my bed and ignored them. I sat up when my door opened.

"Hey, Eddie the family was watching a movie come down and join us." Tanya said.

"Get the hell out of my room!" I yelled standing up pushing her out of my room.

"What is all this yelling about?" Carlisle asking coming up the steps followed by everyone else.

"I don't know what Edward's problem was I just came to get him to come downstairs and watch a movie with us." Tanya said innocently.

I am so sick and tired of her playing the innocent one. Everything she's done since she arrived here has destroyed my life. I have had enough I am done it's time my parents learned what a liar Tanya really is.

"Edward what is your problem with Tanya?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because that bitch has been causing problems between me and Bella since she arrived and today her and Rose made Bella think me and Tanya where having sex!" I yelled angrily glaring at Tanya.

"It was for you own good Edward! A human doesn't belong in our world!" Rosalie shouted back.

"Tanya and Rosalie I couldn't believe you would do something like that to Edward! What ever would possessed you both?" Esme yelled glaring at both of them.

"Edward was meant to be my mate all along that human is just a temporary distraction." Tanya said nonchalantly.

"Bella was a part of this family and have had enough of you disrespecting her!" Carlisle said glaring at Tanya.

"I'm going to be your daughter so you need to let Bella go!" Tanya sneeed angrily at Carlilse..

"I have heard enough from you young lady you were a guest in this house and you will not disrespect any member of this family and that includes Bella!" Carlisle growled angrily.

"As for you Rosalie how could you do something like that to Edward he's your brother!" Esme said looking at Rosalie stands there stunned, Esme has never yelled at her, ever!

"God Rose, I knew you hated Bella but not enough to hurt her like that!" Alice said walking up and slapping her in the face.

"Emmett?" Rose asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Right now I couldn't stand to look at you Rose! I considered Bella my sister and you intentionally hurt her and Edward for your own selfish reasons, I don't know who you are anymore!" Emmett shouted walking out of the room.

Rose ran after him.

"Alice and Jasper could you leave we need to talk to Edward and Tanya alone" Esme said.

"Okay" Alice and Jasper say heading out to go hunting.

I sat there waiting to see what my parents are going to say now that the truth is out I've told them everything now. I know what I'm going to do if they don't make Tanya leave it's the only way to fix things with Bella.

"Tanya you were invited her to stay because Eleazer and Carmen are like family, but you've done nothing but cause a problem since you came." Esme said shaking her head sadly.

"It's Bella's fault Edward was mine we made love and that makes him mine!" Tanya declared angrily.

"I will never be yours Tanya I would rather be burned than to ever touch your skanky body again the only woman for me was Bella she is my mate!" I said angrily glaring at her.

"She just got you under a spell you'll see soon it's for the best that she left and we belong together." Tanya said sweetly trying to persuade me.

"Enough me and Esme are speaking now!" Carlisle shouts at her.

"Tanya you are a guest in our home this is also Edward's home and he is free to bring his girlfriend when he want to." Carlisle said.

"Well then I'll keep doing what I'm doing Edward will be mine!" Tanya said angrily.

"Mom, Dad there's no way I'm going to salvage my relationship with Bella as long as Tanya is here if she stays then I'm moving out. I can't stay here with her. Look I know I'm the one who messed up by having sex with Tanya. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my vampire life. When I left Bella, that hurt me like hell. I didn't feed for I showed up at the Denali's, Tanya was there and she was so nice comforted me. The bad thing is I don't even remember what happened, until last week when Alice told me about her vision she saw of what happened. She said Tanya put me up in a room, and she came into to see me dressed in blue lingerie. Before I knew what was happening I grabbed Tanya thinking she was Bella the vampire. My mind was playing tricks on me at that time. Thinking Tanya was Bella I -I had sex with her, vampire sex. It was wild and we had banged into some walls, she had me against the wall and we had sex. After I released myself into her I looked over at Bella, and it was Tanya. Right after it happened I yelled at Tanya asking her why she did it. She said she loved me and it was then when I made a HUGE mistake. After that I went hunting to get my sanity back" I said to my parents explaining to them what happened.

After my parents looked at me they were so sad. Carlsile said to me,

"Son, I don't know what to say. Why didnt you tell us as soon as you heard this from your sister?"

I looked at Tanya and said,

"I thought Tanya understood that I love Bella, I have tried and tried to tell her over and over again but she just doesn't want to listen. Look I dont want to have to move out of my home, the one I have enjoyed being in since we've moved to Forks. However if this shit with Tanya persists I will have no choice. If she gets to stay here, I'm moving out. I will not lose Bella, I refuse to. So I suggest you two do something about HER quick before I snap and do something I would regret, not that I care about Tanya but I have respect for Eleazer and Carmen. So if she stays and continues this behavoir of hers I will move out, effective immidiately by next week!"

I get up and grabbed my car keys and headed down to my Volvo I glared at Rosalie as I passed her in the living room. Bella might be able to ignore my phone calls but she couldn't ignore me showing up in person. While I was driving I saw Jacob's VW Rabbit pulling out her driveway. I growled angrily wondering what he was doing here with my girl. I jumped out of my car and went and knocked on the door.

Bella opened the door and hestantly greets me.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Bella said looking behind me nervously.

"I needed to talk to you Bella, I have tried calling you, leaving you voice mails, and text messages and I even called one more time and your phone was off. How are we going to get past this if you keep ignoring me, please just hear me out." I said pleadingly.

"Okay Edward." Bella said opening the door and letting me walk in.

"Bella, I didn't do a moan I grunted and I couldn't control how it came she kissed, please you have to believe me." I said looking at her pleadingly.

"Come on Edward you really expect me to believe that?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"I'll show you what it sounds like when I moan when I'm turned on" I said grabbing Bella and kissing her passionately. I pushed her up against the wall while my tounge slid into her mouth, I let out a purr of a moan as Bella wrapped her arms around me after a few minutes before I released her for a breathe I kept her there on the wall kissing her. I finally released her panting for breathe.

"That is what a moan sounds like when I'm turned on" I said.

Bella looks down and a deep blush appears on her checks. That's when I notice little eddie is standing at full attention.

"So i wasn't really moaning it was more a grunt of anger that came out, but it does sound almost like a moan since her mouth was on mine." I said hoping she believed me.

"I overreacted Edward but seeing that killed me inside. I'm not only hurt about today, I'm also hurt because I dont know why you even had sex with her in the first place, Edward." Bella said not looking at me.

I sighed and said to her,

"Okay I do owe you that. I told my parents earlier what happened, but I will try to give you the shorter version. Right after I left you I sulked in the house for two months. My family had already left and I stayed behind. I finally made it to the Denali's home. Tanya was there and she was nice and sweet at first trying to comfort me. She knew all about you, my dad and Esme told her. Anyways one night I went to my room and just laid there on the bed. Tanya came in to say "goodnight" or so I thought. Since I haven't fed I was delusional she was waering a blue negliee and me thinking is was you as a vampire I had sex with her. After I-I-relased inside of her I calmed down and looked over to say thank to you when it was HER. Right then I jumped up and realized what a mistake I made. I left and hadn't been back. I guess that's why she's here now so she can try to be my mate. However I never wanted HER, I want YOU.

"Im sorry I didn't believe you Edward." She said to me.

"It's okay beautiful, I understand and I promise you nothing like that will ever happen again."

"How can you promise that she's still living with you guys trust me Edward she'll try again." Bella says

"Don't worry Bella I won't let them trick me like that again." I said begging her to believe me I will never put myself in that position again.

"Okay." Bella said laying her head on my shoulder.

"So you want to do something tomorrow night?" I asked thinking about taking her to the meadow for a moonlite picnic.

"Naw, I've got a lot of school work to do tomorrow." Bella said not looking at me.

"Okay well I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said kissing her on the lips."Good night my love."

Heading home smiling because my girl believed me and we're okay. I still wondered what that dog was doing there but I guess Bella would tell me when she wanted to. I have to trust Bella. She would never cheat on me I said to myself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Bella's POV:

I couldn't believe I was doing this I said to myself as I changed clothes for the sixth time. God this is insane I was dating Edward. Why did even agree to go on this stupid date in the first place. Ugh! I sat down on my bed and just then I heard the doorbell.

"Well I guess I better go answer that." I grumbled getting up and grabbing my purse.

"Have fun on your date with Jak!e" My dad said smiling.

I grimaced God this is going to be a disaster. I thought as I opened the door to see a smiling Jake standing there.

"So Bells, you ready?" Jake asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said closing the door behind me.

I smiled because this date was pretty enjoyable until I heard a voice that leaves me cold. I turned and gasped standing by Jacob's car there with Emmett and Jasper was Edward. The look of betrayal on his face made me want to cry.

"Edward..." I started to say but Jake cuts me off saying something to him,

"Hey, bloodsucker hope you didn't come to interrupt mine and Bella's date." Jacob said to Edward snidely.

Edward was glaring at both me and Jake but mainly at me. I regretted this date with Jake it wasn't worth this!

"So was this the school work you had to do huh Bella?" Edward growled.

"Edward this isn't what it looks like..." I said trying to get away from Jake.

"Bella why are you still lying to him you know we are on a date." Jake said looking at me sadly.

"Edward, I was pissed about yesterday I wasn't thinking when I agreed to go on the date with HIM." I said looking at him pleadingly.

"Oh? So is that why you lied to me too?" Edward yelled angrily.

"Shut up you bloodsucker she doesn't know what she wants, so why don't you just back off!" Jake said angrily.

"Come over here and make you filthy dog, and wait for HER to say the words!" Edward growled lunging at Jake.

Jasper just pulled me out of the way before Edward and Jacob collided.

"You two stop them they're going to kill each other!" I yelled trying to break free and get to break Edward and Jacob apart.

Just then I saw a reddish brown wolf lunge at Edward. I covered my eyes as I hear a howl and then I saw the wolf fly into a tree.

"Is that the best you got! How dare you want to steal my girl!" Edward growled grabbing Jake by the neck and throwing him into the tree .

Jake jumped back up and sank his teeth into Edward's arm. Edward throws Jake off and clutched his arm to his chest. Emmett and Jasper rushed over to see Edward.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked trying to touch him.

"Look Bella thank you for checking on me, but I'm sure you want to see how your date is doing." I said to her snidely, regretting it right after I said it.

"I'll call Emily to come and pick him up I'm going home with you" I said sincerely

God, Edward was so hot when he was jealous I could just rip his clothes off and have my way with him right now then I heard Jacob calling my name.

"Don't leave we need to talk about this." I said looking at Edward with pleading eyes.

"Fine go take care of the mutt I'll be here I told you before Bella I'm fighting for us." Edward said leaning back against the building.

Edward's POV:

After Bella blew me off with homework Emmett and Jasper decided to bring me to Seattle. We were going to see a movie when I looked up and see Bella walking out a movie theater with that damn dog. I saw red. Just then Bella looked up and spots me. I saw the look of realization and she said,

"Edward..." she started to say before that dog interrupted her.

"Hey, bloodsucker hope you didn't come to interrupt mine and Bella's date." Jacob said snidely..

"So was this the school work you had to do huh Bella?" I asked glaring at her angrily.

"Edward this isn't what it looks like!" She said trying to get away from Jake.

"Bella why are you still lying to him you no we are on a date." Jake said looking at me smugly.

I really wanted to knock that smug look off his face.

"Edward I was pissed off yesterday I wasn't thinking when I agreed to go on the date with Jake." She said looking at me pleadingly hoping that I would understand.

"Oh so was that why you lied to me too!" I yelled angrily looking at her. I couldn't believe she would do this to me knowing how much it would hurt me.

"Shut up you bloodsucker don't yell at her like that she doesn't know what she wants so why don't you just back off!" Jake yelled angrily.

"Come over here and make me you filthy dog!" I growled lunging at Jake.

Jaspers grabbed Bella and moved her just as me and the dog collided and hit the asphalt.

"You two stop them they're going to kill each other!" I heard Bella yelling I am two far gone it's time to end this dog once and for all.

I grabbed Jake and threw him down to the concrete slamming his head into the ground.

"I warned you to stay away from Bella now you're going to pay the price!" I yelled in Jake's face slamming it back into the asphalt again.

"Whatever bloodsucker you can't handle a little competition!" Jake said hitting me in the face. I laugh and kick Jake in the stomach. I watched as Jake slowly started to shake.

I smirked at Jake before I jumped back to avoid getting hit again.

"You really think you're competition for me pup? Please! Bella was just using you to make me jealous!" I yelled dodging a kick from Jake. As I swung and connect knocking Jake into the building behind us.

"Come on Jake is that all you got I thought you were a big bad wolf. Huh, or are you just a little puppy!" I sneered sarcastically smirking at him.

Jake started shaking more and more.

"Now you've done it Cullen I'm going to tear you apart!" Jake said as he transforms into a giant reddish brown wolf.

"Well, maybe you'll give me some real competition!" I sneered as I lunged at the wolf grabbing him by the throat and throwing him into the building.

The wolf bounds off the building and comes running at me. I move to the right and dodge. I grabbed the wolf by the scruff of his neck and throwing him against another tree and smirked. I heard a howl and before I could move the wolf has sunk his teeth into my arm. I heard the ripping sound and see that my arm is gone. I took my other hand and backhanded the wolf knocking him into the building where he collapsed and transforms back into Jacob and falls unconscious on the wall.

"Edward are you okay?" Bella asks looking at me worriedly.

"Look bella thank you for checking on me, but I'm sure you want to see how your date is doing." I said to her snidely, although regretting I said that to her.

"I'll call Emily to come and pick him up I'm going home with you." Bella said taking out her phone and calling Emily.

I didn't argure I just went ahead and started looking for my arm. I couldn't believe that I let that dog pull my arm off. Damn it I got distracted it won't happen again. Next time I'll be ready for that damn mutt.

"You okay?" Emmett said looking at me worriedly.

"I'll be fine just help me find my arm." I said to Emmett.

"Here it is!" Jasper said running over holding my arm.

I quickly reattach it as we're walking away the damn dog calls Bella's name. I really wanted to go back and finish what I started. At least I could take pleasure in the fact that he looked worse than I did he had a cut on his mouth, his nose was bleeding and he had a brusie forming on his left eye and that my girl is going home with me.

"Don't leave we need to talk about this." Bella said looking at me pleading before walking back to Jake.

"Fine go take care of the mutt I'll be here I told you before Bella I'm fighting for us." I said leaning back against the building.

"Hey bro you okay?" Jasper asked looking at me nervously.

"Yeah fine just frustrated!" I said watching Bella talking to Jake.

"Hey Cullen this isn't over!" Jake yelled.

"I'm game if you are!" I said standing from the wall and walking towards him. I was more than willing to go a second round with that mutt, I would make sure he would lose more!

"Enough you two there will be no more fighting tonight" Bella yelled glaring at both of us.

"Well Jacob I can always kick your ass another time!" I said as he stood up limping heading towards me.

"I can take you now bloodsucker!" Jake sneered angrily.

"Yeah, right you can barely stand as it is right now!" I said smirking at him as he falls back on the ground.

"Enough, okay Jake I'm going to call Emily to come pick you up." Bella said.

"What you're leaving with him?" Jake asked looking incredulous and totally shocked.

I couldn't help the smirk on my face when he realized Bella's going home with me. I really wanted to laugh at that foolish pup. But I didn't because I felt a little sorry for him. Not only did he get beat but his date's leaving with the man who beat him down. I laughed internally at the irony of the situation.

"Yeah, Jake I am." Bella said as she finished talking to Emily.

"Bella you can't he might hurt you!" Jake said trying to stand up again and falling down once more. I chuckled at him, I was loving this!

"Edward would never hurt me!" Bella said before walking towards me.

"Sam is on his way to get you!" Bella yelled back at him.

"Okay." Jake said sadly.

"We better go before he gets here." Bella said to me nervously.

"Okay Bella, see ya pup!" I said wrapping my arms around her and smirking at him.

"This isn't over Cullen we'll meet again!" Jake yelled angrily trying to stand again this time he stays standing but he's limping.

"Next time you want to try to take my girl you better be man enough to kill me because I won't let Bella go unless you kill my undead body!" I said glaring back at Jake.

"I'll start the fire myself Edward Cullen and that's a promise Bella will be mine and you won't stand in my way" Jake says as we're getting into Emmett's jeep.

"Oh you think so huh? We will see Jacob Black we will see, Oh and Jake just remember I'm the one who walked away with the girl, remember that!" I spat at him before getting into the back of the jeep and slamming the door.

As we are driving off we see a black Sedan I know's it's Sam and I know we'll being hearing something about what happened tonight. I don't care though I showed that dog something tonight and no one will take my Bella away from me ever!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16

Edward's POV:

I was furious when I got into the jeep next to Bella. I wasn't just angry though I was hurt and devastated. I felt like someone had ripped out my undead heart, but most importantly I was angry at myself, at Bella and at Jake and Tanya. The whole ride to the house was in total silence. All I could think about was how could she do this to me? How could she want to hurt me that bad? I've never felt so horrible in my entire vampire life. Now I know will it feels like to have a broken heart. Jasper kept looking back at me and Bella the whole drive home. We pulled into the driveway and we headed inside. I took Bella's hand in mine as we head upstairs to my room I turned back to everyone and said,

"Bella and I need some time alone, could you guys please leave." I growled angrily.

Everyone stood up and headed out. We continued walking up the stairs to my room. I knew we had to hash this out. I had to tell her how I was feeling. I have to let her know how much she hurt me tonight. The thought of her with that dog killed me and the only way we're going to survive this we had to put our cards on the table as I shut the door to my room.

"Edward..." Bella started but I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Bella, do you know what it felt like tonight seeing you with Jake tonight? Eeeing you smiling and laughing with him. My frozen heart died when I saw you two together. It tore me up inside and shattered my undead heart!" I told her.

"Edward, please let me..." she tried to talk again but I cut her off by saying,

"No let me finish please Bella, it hurt me when I saw you kissing Jake but when he said you were on a date I thought I had lost you. I wanted to die Bella. The thought of you being with some one else killed me inside, I can't lose you, I don't know what I would do without you Bella." I said pleading with her looking down at my feet. I couldn't believe I just said all that but I needed her to know how I felt.

"Edward I don't know what to say." she was speechless just staring at me.

"All I want to know is why did you lie to me? Why did you go on a date with Jacob?" I yelled at her.

My anger rose again over her lying to me and going on a date with that damn dog. I couldn't believe this shit how could she do this to us. Can I ever trust Bella again after this?

"Edward..." she said pleading with me.

"No! Bella I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. I had planned the perfect date for us we were going to spend time on our meadow with a picnic and instead you blew me off for that dog! Do you have any idea how that made me feel to see YOU with him! " I yelled as I punched a hole in the wall.

"Edward, please just let me explain" Bella said pleadingly with me again.

"Explain what? Why the woman I love thought she had to lie to me and go on a date with another man! I know I fucked up by having sex with Tanya and trying to keep it a secret! But at;least I have admitted it to you! Did you really want to hurt me that bad ? Because this hurts like hell! It's killing me thinking about you with that damn dog, Do you want him Bella? Answer me damn it!" I yelled stepping away from her.

"No, Edward that was not what I was trying to do. I don't even know what I was trying to do anymore, maybe I did want to hurt you, I don't know all I can say is I'm sorry there is no excuse for what I did." Bella replied back to me.

"You're sorry! Is that supposed to fix everything! You went out with another guy, my arch enemy Bella, you cheated on me with that fucking DOG! You hurt me worse than I've ever been in my entire existance, seeing you with Jake killed me inside. I could have killed him tonight because I hated him so much for stealing the love of my life, do you understand that Bella? I am hurting right now worse than I ever before. My heart shattered when I saw you with Jake do you understand me?" I asked looking at her pleadingly.

"Edward you have every right to be angry I should have never went out with Jake this is all my fault and I had no idea you felt that way I am truly sorry for hurting you." Bella yelled back angrily trying to get me to hear her.

"Bella how in the HELL am I supposed to trust you around Jake again huh?" I asked her seriously.

"I am so sorry for hurting you like this I didn't think about it and for that I am truly sorry. But you can trust me the only reason I did this is because I was hurt, when I saw Tanya straddling you yesterday. Deep down I guess I did want to hurt you back." Bella said as tears roll down her cheek.

"Bella I know I messed up but if we want this relationship to work then we're going to have to forgive each other." I sid looking at her.

"Damn it Edward don't you think I want to forgive you but every time I turn around there's Tanya throwing herself at you. How can I not have doubts? How can I trust you especially when you're living in the same house with that skank! " Bella yelled back angrily.

"Well, if you have to forgive me, I can't stand to be in this limbo. I will do anything to make you this up to you I love you." I said finally collapsing next to Bella on the bed.

"I love you Edward and I forgive you, but I don't trust you right now, you'll have to regain my trust again." Bella repiled back to my plea.

"Okay, Bella I can do that I will regain your trust and show you that you are the only woman for me." I said smiling at Bella happily.

This was good for us we had to get the anger out. We had to put our stuff out there on the table. I believed our relationship was stronger because of it. Keeping our feelings bottled up inside was wrong, I felt a lot better now knowing that she knows how I feel.

I hugged her I was happy that she had forgiven me but I knew I had a long trip ahead of me to regain her trust. I'll never give up on Bella, she's my life without her I'm nothing. I thought as I felt her head on my shoulder.

I turned to look at her and had the overpowering urge to kiss her. I leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. I slowly deepened the kiss nibbling on her lips to get an entrance. Bella opened her mouth and I slid my tongue in her mouth while laying her back down on the bed. I started kissing down her neck as Bella slides her hands under my shirt. She pulled it over my head and threw it to the ground. I unbuttoned her shirt and started kissing my way down her chest. She moaned as I cupped her breast through her bra. I groaned as she ground against big Edward. I suppressed a moan as I snapped her bra off and kissed her breast. I sucked a nipple into my mouth.

"Oh God Edward that felt so good, keep doing that!" She said throwing her head back as I continued to kiss and lick her breast. She reached for the buttons on my jeans when I stopped her.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked nervously.

"We can't do this" I said and groaned sitting up and ran my hands through my hair.

"I understand you obviously don't want me like you wanted Tanya." Bella said

"Bella will you stoip throwing that back in my face! You think I don't want you Bella, feel what you do to me!" I yelled putting her hand on my cock.

Bella gasped. I smirked as I saw her face heat up with the most beautiful blush in the world. As she looked down to see IT standing at full attention.

"You're the only one that does that to me. The only reason I touched Tanya was because in my delusional mind she was you. I saw you everywhere it wasn't Tanya I was having sex with in my mind. I didn't realize until it was done that it was Tanya. As soon as I did I threw on my clothes and left Bella it's only ever been you that can make me want you so bad." I said sincerely smiling at her.

"Edward that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Bella said and before I could react she's jumped on me kissing me everywhere.

"Bella we have to stop, I really want to make love to you but we have things to work through before we go there. I hope you understand." I said taking her off the bed.

"Your chivalrous attitude was making me want you even more." Bella replied before laying back on the bed.

Just then the door to my room opens and I realized that Bella was still naked from the waist up. I quickly cover Bella's body and glared back at the person at the door.

"Sorry, Edward didn't mean to interrupt." Emmett said suppressing a snicker.

"Get out Emmett!" I yelled glaring at him

"Okay, bye Bella." Emmett bursted out laughing once he was in the hallway.

I looked at Bella and saw her blushing profusely. I stood up and handed Bella one of my shirts before sitting back on the bed.

"Bella don't ever lie to me again okay sweetheart? When I saw you with that dog tonight I thought I had lost you I wanted to die." I told her wanting to make myself clear.

"Edward I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you, God I knew it was wrong but I didn't want to hurt Jake either after I had said yes to the date, I knew you didn't like me hanging with Jake but he was here for me when you left so know I'm not going to throw him away but I won't encourage his feelings anymore either." Bella said taking my hand.

"Well I guess I'll just have to accept that for now." I said wrapping my arms around Bella's waist.

Just then Alice barged in my room with blank eyes. I hurriedly see the vision and start standing up.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked me worriedly.

"We have to get you home now." I said grabbing her coat and bag and heading to my Volvo.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Billy called Charlie after Jake arrived home telling him that there was a fight between me and Jake and that you went home with me and that Jake thought you might hurt you." I finished as we pulled up outside Charlie's house.

"You want to come in?" Bella asked looking at me curiously.

"Yeah I'd love to come in." I said getting out of the car and following Bella up the porch.

Bella is shocked to find Billie and Charlie waiting on the porch. She looked around for Jake. I heard someone thinking a song but I couldn't figure out where it's coming from. I looked around then I realized that Jake's not here so she asked

"Where's Jake?"

"He's around here somewhere." Billie said not looking at me and thinking about an old school song.

I looked around again then I heard someone reciting the pledge of allegiance so I blocked the person out. I turned back to Billie and Charlie when someone grabbed me from behind….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Edward's POV:

I spun around and come face to face with Jacob Black. He is glaring at me but then I heard Charlie call my name so I turned back to Charlie.

"Edward why did you and Jacob get in a fight tonight?" he asked me. I noticed he's in cop mood.

"Sir, I was unaware that Bella had planned to go out on a date with Jacob tonight, it was a total coincidence that we ran into each other at the movies my brother's took me there to cheer me up since Bella blew off a date with me tonight claiming she had homework to do. I was talking to Bella and Jacob here decided to say something to me that pissed me off!" I said to him glaring at Jacob.

"Bella why did you lie to Edward about going on a date with Jacob?" Charlie asked his daughter in his dad voice.

All eyes turned to Bella now. She stood there shocked before looking between me and Jacob before answering her father.

"Well honestly I was upset, when I agreed to the date with Jacob. I wanted to cancel but I didn't want to hurt Jacob feelings so I just went." Bella said not looking at Jacob.

"Bella you know that's not true. He's making you say this Bella you know you wanted to go out with me!" Jake says grabbing Bella's arm.

"Stop Jake you're hurting me!" she cried yelling at Jake.

"Let her go Jake, before I make you" I shouted glaring at him

Jake turns angry eyes on me and jumped at me knocking me off my feet on the ground. He punched me in the face, before I flipped him over and start punching him in the face with my hand.

"You did this Cullen; I'll kill you for this!" Jake howled running at me and kicking me in the stomach I stumbled back.

I grabbed Jake and threw him to the ground. Jake swears at me taking another swing at me.

"You fucker I wished you would have never come here you ruined everything Bella was supposed to be mine!"

In between Jake and me fighting I heard Charlie tell Bella to call my dad, while he and Billy tried to pry me and Jake apart from each other.

I grabbed Jake and threw him down again punching him in the face before slamming him into a nearby tree.

"Enough Jake! Bella's mine and she always will be the sooner you accept that the better off we will all be!" I shouted to him while we were wrestling around.

Jake pushed me back and hit me in the face again. We both crash into each other and hit the ground rolling around exchanging punches. When we are pulled apart from each other.

"Let me go Charlie I'm going to kill him!" Jake says struggling to break free.

"Edward, Son Calm down" I hear from behind me and see Carlisle standing there. He is struggling on hold me back and I'm yelling facinities at Jake at the same time.

"Back of you son of a bitch, I will kill you mutt, I swear to god I will!" He yells to Jasper and Em to help him hold me back from Jake, while Billy and Charlie have Jacob holding him.

I look to see my father and wonder when he got here. Then I look around and see the wolves and my family all standing there. I was starting to calm down and asked my dad,

"I'm fine Dad you can let me go now" I said to him.

"You sure?" Carlisle asks looking at me nervously.

"Yeah" I said to him, I'm breathing a little heavy. Although I'm a vampire Jake is strong since he's a DOG and we fought.

As soon as Carlisle lets me go Bella runs to me to check me over.

"I'm fine Bella" I say wrapping my arm around her waist. I looked at her and then back to the dog.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Jake yelled angrily breaking free of Charlie's hold and running towards me.

I couldn't move quickly enough and Jacob collides with me knocking Bella out of my arms. I heard a gasp and looked around when I get Jacob off of me. Bella is lying on the ground unconscious. I let out a feral growl and jump on Jacob pummeling him until Jasper and Emmett pull me off. Jacob is lying on the ground bloody but still conscious.

"I'll kill you Black do you hear me you're a dead man" I growl struggling to break free of Emmett and Jaspers hold.

"Fuck you Edward!" Jacob growls at me.

"You shut the hell up MUTT or I will come and make your ass hole!" I yelled to him, while my dad tries to calm me down again.

"Edward calm down Bella's okay, she's waking up, go to her son." Carlisle said standing in front of me trying to calm me down.

I rushed off to Bella cradling her head as she opened her eyes to look at me. Nothing will calm me down until I see my precious Bella's beautiful eyes open. Once her eyes opened all was right with my world. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead cradling her in my arms.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" Jake said trying to come over.

"Take one more step Black and you'll regret it!" I growled glaring at that mutt that hurt my Bella.

"Now's not the time Jake let's just go!" Sam said looking at the Cullen's nervously.

"No, I have to make sure she's okay." Jake said struggling against Sam's hold.

"Enough Jake, you can call Charlie later now is not the time or the place!" Sam said pulling Jake away.

"I'm sorry Bella!" Jake yelled as the put him in Billie's truck.

Charlie walked over and stared at me in shock before sitting on the other side of Bella holding her hand.

"Maybe you should take her inside and lay her down so I can check her out." Carlisle saying nervously to me

"Okay." I said lifting Bella up and taking her to her room.

"Are you okay Edward?" Bella asked worriedly.

"You silly girl you should worry about yourself instead of me." I said kissing her head.

"I'll always worry about you Edward I love you so much." Bella said before her eyes closed and I began to worry so I called for Carlisle.

"Carlisle!" I yelled looking at her nervously praying and hoping she's okay.

Carlisle comes running up the stairs and ushered me out while he checks Bella over I am so worried I can't even think straight. All I want to do is hold my Bella in my arms and protect her, but I couldn't because of that damn mutt. Jacob Black's better think again crossing my path treaty be damned I'm going to destroy that dog I thought before going downstairs to pace and wait for Carlisle to say Bella's okay.

"I told you she didn't belong in our world maybe this will teach Edward that he belongs to me!" Tanya says from downstairs.

I want to run down and strangle her but we have to keep up pretenses for Charlie so I walked down the stairs into the living room to see Charlie glaring at Tanya.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked looking at this girl strangely.

"Oh um this is our houseguest." Esme said glaring at Tanya.

Just then I make my presence known and all eyes turned to me. I glared at Tanya before turning to Charlie and explaining.

"Charlie ignores Tanya she's insane and she's got a crush on me but I've told her many times that the only woman for me is Bella." I said.

"Okay, but Edward if you hurt my daughter again I've got one word for you I own a gun." Charlie says patting me on the back.

Everyone cracks up laughing after that and Charlie pats me on the back before going into the kitchen to grab a beer. I turn to Tanya and say.

"Are you stupid you could have exposed us with that stupid comment, I don't want you Tanya never will so just give up already I don't have time for your foolishness tonight the woman I love is upstairs hurt." I said angrily

"Edward, I love you we belong together." Tanya said.

"No, we don't. I belong with Bella and only Bella; get that through your fucking head. I ONLY Want BELLA." I said to her.

"Whatever Edward you'll soon realize that we belong together and that's a promise." Tanya said before storming out followed closely by Rosalie.

"How's Bella doing?" Charlie asked nervously when he comes back from in the kitchen.

"Carlisle is checking her now." I relied pacing back and forth.

"Charlie I owe you an apology we shouldn't have fought, but you saw Jacob provoked me and he threw the first punch I was just defending myself, and I might have overreacted after I saw Bella laying on the ground unconscious but all I saw was red he had hurt her and I wanted to hurt him." I admitted sadly.

Charlie walked up and patted me on the shoulder.

"Edward I understand and I finally realize how much you love my daughter. I felt the same way when I saw Bella lying there on the ground, so I understand how you feel and as for the fight before Jacob threw the first punch if you want to press charges you can." Charlie said.

Just then we all see Carlisle walked down the stairs.

"So how is Bella?" I asked nervously.

"Fine, just a little bump on the head she's sleeping right now she should be back to normal by tomorrow." Carlisle said smiling at me. Thinking I'm proud of you son for protecting your mate. I nod at him.

I sighed with relief and hugged my father. I have never been happier that my Dad's a Doctor. I honestly didn't know what I would do if I lost Bella. I would die she's my life she's my heart, I can't exist in a world without her I thought as I go back upstairs and sit on the bed with her watching her sleep. The next day is Saturday so I smiled when I saw her eyes open up.

"Hey, you smiling am I not really hurt that bad?" Bella asked smiling at me.

"I couldn't believe that damn dog hurt you." I replied back before we heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Bella said sitting up in the bed.

"Hey, Bella how you feeling?" Charlie asks walking in nervously but smiled as soon as he saw I'm fully clothed.

"Fine, Dad." Bella said nervously.

"Okay, well I have to go to work now I'll come by and check on you later, take care of my girl Edward." Charlie said before leaving.

I headed downstairs to make Bella some breakfast when I heard the front door open. I thought it was Charlie who forgot something and coming back in. But I heard HIS voice instead,

"What in the hell are you doing here?" A voice said behind me.

I turned to glare at him.

"I spent the night taking care of my girlfriend while she was unconscious, the real question is what are you doing here didn't you get enough of a beating last night DOG" I growled angrily taking a step towards him.

"Hey, it was an accident and what happened to Bella was as much your fault as I was mine!" Jake yelled back angrily.

"Jake you've got five seconds to get the HELL out of this house before I beat you down! Charlie isn't here to protect you today." I growled walking closer to Jacob.

"Oh and what are you going to do if I don't?" Jake said angrily.

"Don't even push me you fucking mutt, be here when I get back from taking Bella's tray to her and find out!" I growled angrily picking up Bella's tray and heading towards the stairs.

Jake grabbed my arm and turned me around making me drop her tray of food.

"Get your hands off me you dog before I break your damn arm!" I yelled yanking my arm from his grasp.

"Edward what's going on down there?" Bella yelled from upstairs.

"Nothing taking out the trash!" I said before turning back to Jacob.

I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"I told you last night you were a dead man next time I saw you" I yelled squeezing his neck tighter and tighter. Jake was gasping for air.

The door flew open and Emmett and Jasper pulled me off a gasping Jacob who gets up off the floor and pulls himself together walking towards the door. I said to Jake,

"Your fucking lucky they walked in mutt or you'd be lying on the ground dead." I said to him in my meancing voice. He walked out rubbing his neck.

"You okay bro?" Emmett asked looking at me nervously.

"Yeah, fine but that dog is living on borrowed time." I growled.

"We came to check on Bella and to ask did you want to go hunting with us." Jasper asks me.

"Naw I've got to clean up this mess and make Bella some more breakfast but you two can go up and see her she's in her room." I said.

I grabbed a broom and start cleaning up the mess that damn dog made me make. I went back into the kitchen and start preparing her breakfast again.

"Well we're leaving Eddie take care of my little sister." Emmett saying followed closely by Jasper as they walked out the door.

When I was almost finished I heard a loud scream from upstairs. I take off upstairs and entered Bella's room to find Jacob Black standing there.

"What in the hell are you doing in here?" I growled glaring at him angrily.

"I just wanted to apologize to Bella okay I'm sorry I scared you." Jacob said looking at Bella.

"Get out of here Black before I make you!" I growled.

"Fine, but this isn't over Cullen." Jacob said climbing back out the window.

"Bella pack a bag we're going to my house." I said hurriedly.

Bella quickly gathered some clothes and gets to the car. I opened the door for her and we are headed to the house. I called Charlie on the way telling him where Bella is. We arrived at the house head upstairs to my bedroom we opened the door and …


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Edward's POV:

I gasped and covered Bella's eyes running back down the stairs. Just then the family entered.

"I'm leaving if you don't get rid of Tanya today!" I yelled at my parents.

"Edward now do you no what I mean, that woman is going to drive me insane!" Bella said angrily.

Just then Tanya walked down the stairs in nothing but a robe.

Alice turns to her and glared at her,

"You bitch, when are you going to get the hint that he doesn't want you!" Alice yelled as Jasper grabbed Alice and pulled her back.

"I was just trying to show Edward what he would be missing out on." Tanya replied snidely.

"I will show you something!" Bella snided back tripping Tanya and making her fall down the rest of the stairs.

"You bitch" Tanya says swinging at Bella once she got up from the floor.

Bella walked over to the door to picked up her bag to put it in my room.

"Bella, watch out!" Alice yelled just as Tanya dove for Bella.

Bella twists around and is barely able to dodge Tanya's punch, Bella grabbed Tanya's hair before I could grab Bella and pull her away from Tanya.

"Come on little Bella stop hiding behind your man and fight for him" Tanya sneers.

"I'm not stupid you'd kill me but wait until I'm a vampire I'm going to scratch your eyes out bitch! But your right he is my man!" Bella replied angrily glaring at Tanya.

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted coming in from his study after hearing the ruckus followed closely by Esme.

"What is going on in here?" Carlisle asks.

"Ask Tanya she's the one attacking Bella." I shouted angrily making sure that I'm between Bella and Tanya.

"Tanya why are you trying to attack Bella?" Carlisle asks angrily.

"That bitch is trying to steal my man and I won't stand for it! Edward's mine and I'll get rid of Bella one way or the other!" Tanya sneered lunging for Bella again I was ready this time and I pushed her back.

"Okay everyone in the living room we are having a family meeting." Carlisle says in his no nonsense voice.

Everyone walked into the living room Bella sat in my lap still glaring at Tanya.

"Okay what is going on?" Carlisle asks.

"Well, I brought Bella here because that damn dog wouldn't leave her alone at her place we open the door to my room to find a naked Tanya on my bed." I said angrily glaring at Tanya.

"Tanya what would possess you to be in Edward's bed naked?" Esme asks angrily.

" I wanted to surprise my Edward, I didn't know little miss Bella would be with him when he returned." Tanya answered back.

"Even if Bella wasn't with me I wouldn't touch your skanky ass again with a ten foot pole." I stated glaring at her.

"Whatever Edward I'll get you soon enough." Tanya says ingoring what I just said..

"In your dreams." Bella stated calmly.

"Okay Enough." Carlisle says standing at the head of the table.

"Tanya you need to understand that Edward is with Bella and you have to respect there relationship if you are going to continue to stay in this house. We will no longer allow you to treat bella with disrespect any longer." Esme said to Tanya..

"What? You have got to be kidding me, I'm family she's nothing but a human?" Tanya growled angrily.

"Bella is a part of this family Tanya the sooner you realize that the better off you'll be!" Esme says angrily slamming her hand on the table.

"Whatever." Tanya growled out glaring at Esme.

"Young lady you will not take this tone with my wife." Carlisle said angrily.

"Vampires can't mate with humans I don't know why you are even encouraging this behavior!" Tanya snided angrily.

"That's it I will not continue to let Tanya disrespect me and Bella's relationship. I will not continuing living here if Tanya stays." I said looking around at my family.

Everyone gasped as I stood up and walked out leaving my entire family in shock I heard my mom calling me to come back.

"Edward wait, don't go we can solve this as a family please, Edward you're my son, I love you please don't go." Esme says pleadingly and clutching my jacket sleeve.

"I love you mom, but I can't continue to live in this house as long as that thing is here." I said pointing to Tanya.

"Edward just don't leave there's a cottage close by I could fix it up and you could have your own space away from Tanya until we can figure something else out." Esme sighs pleadingly.

"Son we need to discuss this more as a family, but if you want some space away from the family I guess you could move into the cottage until we can straighten out the situation." Carlisle said sadly.

"You've got to be kidding me you're just going to let him leave!" Tanya yelled standing up angrily.

"We've heard enough out of you young lady you better get your attitude in check just because I promised Carmen and Eleazer I would watch out for you doesn't mean I will lose my son for you do you understand me?" Carlisle growled angrily glaring at Tanya.

Tanya sat down and shut her mouth.

"Rosalie Cullen if I ever hear about you helping Tanya with her schemes again you'll be the one leaving this house do I make myself clear!" Esme exclaims angrily staring at Rosalie.

Rosalie looked down at her feet nodding her head.

"Okay then that's settled for now why don't you take Bella home and we'll talk some more tomorrow." Carlisle sighed contently.

"Okay but I'll be staying there or out in the woods until you've fixed the cottage up Mom." I say turning back and grabbing Bella's hand and walking out.

I heard murmurs behind me as we left the house but I've made up my mind I will not continue to live in that house with that conniving bitch. I smiled as Bella looks up at me nervously.

"Edward are you sure you're doing the right thing? I mean moving out is a big deal." Bella says looking at me nervously.

"I love my family Bella, they mean the world to me that's why Esme is fixing up the cottage for me she knows that mated couples need time alone together I can't do that at the house with Tanya convinced that we belong together and trying to attack me everytime my back is turned." I said kissing Bella on the cheek.

"Oh okay I just wanted to make sure you weren't just doing it for me." Bella says looking sheepishly at her feet.

I lifted her chin and stared into her eyes when I spoke,

"Bella you are my life, my world if you wanted me to leave my family I would in a heartbeat because you are all that matters to me, so yes I'm moving to the cottage because of you, but also so we can have some privacy, and to keep psycho Tanya away from you now do you understand. I'm not really leaving my family they just know that my mate comes first." I said as we pulled up outside her house.

"Oh, okay thanks for explaining it to me." Bella said back..

We headed inside with Bella's bag Charlie is sitting on the couch watching football.

"Hey, Bells how was your day?" Charlie asks looking up from the tv.

"Good Dad." Bella says before heading upstairs to bed.

I left and return when Charlie was asleep I looked down at my beautiful Bella the love of my life. I know I hurt my family by telling them that I would move out but I needed them to know that I was serious. I love my family but I am tired of Tanya and Rosalie's crap. I've had enough of them disrespecting my Bella. I won't put up with it anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bella's POV:

The next day I woke up to a sunny sky. Edward groaned as I moved out of his arms.

"Bella come back to bed." Edward says as he pulls me back down on the bed next to him.

"Sorry sweetheart but I've got to go to school." I replied back.

Edward looked out at the bright sky and groaned knowing that he couldn't go to school today.

"Will you be here when I get back?" I asked as I gathered my stuff to take a shower.

"Yeah." Edward answered grabbing a book and started reading.

I hurriedly get ready for school and jumped into my truck. I pulled up in the school parking lot when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Jake leaning against his Bike.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled looking around worriedly.

"I came to talk Bella calm down." Jake said looking around nervously.

"We have nothing to talk about Jacob Black, now leave me alone." I remarked yanking my arm from his grasp.

"That bloodsucker really has you fooled doesn't he? Well he's not as perfect as you think he is what do you think he's doing right now?" Jacob sneers angrily.

"It doesn't matter Jacob, just leave me the hell alone!" I replied heading towards the school.

"This isn't over Bella we belong together and nothing will keep us apart!" Jake yelled before getting on his motorcycle.

I stormed in to the school fuming made. How dare Jacob Black show up here and say stuff like that to me. God I hope my day gets better. I wished Edward was here with me. Just then I slammed into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said hurriedly.

"Hey, beautiful I knew you'd fall for me one day." Someone said.

I looked up and saw Mike Newton standing there. I thought to myself well my day's gone from bad to worse.

"Hey, Mike sorry for bumping into you." I replied bending down to pick up my books.

"Bella you can bump into me anytime." Mike said as I felt his hand on my butt I jumped.

"What in the HELL?" I said glaring at Mike angrily.

"Come on baby Cullen isn't here now you don't have to pretend with me, I know you wanted the Mikester." Mike said leaning in closer to me.

I stepped back and glared at him.

"Mike get a life please!" I said heading towards my locker.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks Cullen not taking care of you?" Mike sneered.

I was fed up; first Jake now this dick-wad. I wished Edward were here so he could knock Mike out. Well I am tired of this crap. I glared at Mike leaning against the locker next to mine and said,

"I'm not in the mood for your crap today Newton so leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled opening my locker.

"What's wrong already missing Cullen, Bella why don't you let me show you what a real man can do!" Newton said cockily leaning on the locker next to mine and winking at me.

I thought to myself I actually threw up a little in my mouth. Mike Newton actually thinks he could compare to my Edward? He's got to be insane. Then I thought of something that I knew would piss Mike off and make him leave me alone.

"Mike how's the nose feeling today? I would advise you to walk away now before I make sure Edward gives you another one!" I said glaring at him.

"You better watch yourself Swan because Cullen won't always be here to protect your sexy ass!" Mike said before storming off.

God, could this day can't get any worse? I couldn't wait until I get home and can curl up in Edward's arms. The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful. I was glad when I finally left the school and drove home to my prince charming. When I got to my house I ran up to my room but instead of finding Edward I find a note from Edward.

My dearest darling Bella,

My mom called the cottage is ready meet me there I have a surprise for you. Can't wait to see you.

Yours Forever

Edward.

I read the note, I smiled and smell the beautiful rose he left on top of it.

I hurriedly changed clothes went back downstairs grabbed and apple and headed to the Cullen home wondering what my surprise could possibly be. I arrived and was getting out of my truck when I felt his arms wrap around.

"I've missed you beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear making me all hot and bothered.

I turned to face the sexist man alive and sighed as I felt all the anger I had leave my body. I'm now with my Edward and he looked good enough to eat. I sighed as I reached back inside the truck to grab my book bag.

"So how was school today?" Edward asked.

"Horrible." I said angrily remembering first Jacob then Mike.

"What happened?" Edward asked worriedly.

I told Edward what happened, I could tell he was angry. Oh God he was so turning me on I loved it when he's all possessive and protective. I turned back and before I could open my mouth Edward's lips slammed down on mine. God this feels good I grabbed his hair trying to pull him closer. He pushed me against my truck as he licked my lips for entrance. I open my mouth immediately and gasped as soon as I felt his tongue inside my mouth. Just then someone cleared there throat.

"What?" Edward practically growled as he turned around.

I'm a little pissed too Edward has never kissed me like that and I really wanted to know where it was going. I glared at Alice angrily as she shrugged her shoulders and whispered something to Edward that put a smile on his face.

"Hop on." Edward said.

I looked at him curiously before I climbed onto his back. I love when we're like this I never felt closer to Edward when I had my legs wrapped around him. Soon we stopped in front of a glorious cottage. Edward put me down and covered my eyes with his hand.

"Edward what are you doing" I asked nervously.

"It's a surprise." Edward said as we walked into the cottage.

"Now open them." Edward replied.

I opened my eyes and gasped, its beautiful! The whole place was decorated in candles and rose petals and dinner. It is the most romantic thing Edward's ever done for me. I get ready to speak but Edwards lips covered mine once more.

Edward's POV:

When Bella woke up this morning I groaned when she got out of bed. I wanted her in my arms.

"Bella come back to bed." I said giving her a seductive look and beckoning for her.

"Sorry sweetheart but I've got to go to school." Bella said.

I looked up and saw the bright sun outside the window. I frowned as I realize I would be stuck inside all day and I couldn't be with my Bella.

Bella turned to me before leaving the room to get ready for school and said,

"Will you be here when I get back?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." I replied grabbing one of her books and laying back to read.

About an hour after Bella headed off to school my mom Esme called me telling me that she's finished the cottage. I left Bella a note telling her to meet me at the house. I head over to the cottage to see what Mom did. I am shocked when I see how the cottage looks now.

"Thanks, mom I really appreciate this." I said smiling at her.

"No, problem and I'm sorry about Tanya's behavior she's been throwing a fit since you left last night." Esme says.

"What's new about that? Soon though Tanya's going to get what's coming to her." I replied before heading into the cottage.

Once I look over the cottage I planned a surprise and called Alice to help me set everything up. I heard Bella's truck on the drive. I rushed up to meet her while Alice stayed at the cottage to set up the surprise.

I saw Bella looking glorious as she stepped from her truck. Her anger turned me on even more as she sauntered towards me.

"I've had the worst day possible Jake showed up at school and then Newton kept hitting on me I couldn't wait to come home and be in your arms." Bella said throwing her arms around me.

God Bella Swan was going to be the death of me with that luscious body pressed against mine I wanted to take her right here and now. My mouth covered her's in a searing kiss, when someone cleared there throat. I was furious after Bella told me what Jake and Mike had done.

"What?" I growled at Alice.

"I just wanted to tell you everything's set up at the cabin you can thank me later big brother." Alice said before skipping in the house.

Leaving me and my Bella alone.

"Hop on." I told her.

Bella climbed on and wrapped her legs around my waist. By now I was hard as a rock. I just wanted to turn her around and be pounding into that pussy over and over again making her scream my name.

"Edward are you alright?" Bella asks looking at me nervously.

"Yeah, beautiful fine I just have a surprise for you so close your eyes." I answered her..

Bella closed her eyes and I took her off my back and lead her into the cottage. Alice has truly outdone herself this time. I smiled as I removed my hands from Bella's eyes and she gasped.

"Edward…" she started to say when I leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet gentle kiss.

I felt Bella's hands sliding under my shirt. I moved her toward the bed never breaking contact with her lips. I laid her on the bed. She looked up at me with lust filled eyes.

"Edward I want you to make love to me." Bella said.

I instantly stopped but Bella's having none of that she grabbed me by the collar and pulled me down on top of her kissing me passionately. I grabbed her shirt and heard a ripping sound. I didn't care as my tongue slid down Bella's neck.

She let's out a moan that makes me rock hard. She tried to pull my shirt off but I couldn't wait I ripped my own shirt off and laid on Bella as I continued to kiss and nibble on her skin.

"Oh God yes, Edward right there!" She screams clutching my hair as I sucked one of nipples into my mouth being careful of my teeth.

I yanked Bella's pants off and felt how wet my Bella was for me. I ripped her panties off and gently stuck one finger in curling it around so that I can hit her G spot every time. Bella was clutching the sheet and moaning and writhing against me. I added a second finger I was going to make my girl cum!

"Oh God yes, yes, God Edward that feels so good!" Bella yelled throwing her head back.

I replaced my fingers with my tongue and a few minutes later she was screaming and writhing on the bed screaming out.

"I'm cumming!" Bella yelled.

I licked up all the liquid from my love. I kissed her mouth gently as I sat up when Bella grabbed my arm. I allowed her to pull me back down to the bed.

"We're not done" Bella said sweetly as she reached for the button of my jeans.

"God, I want to sweetheart you don't know how much I want to, but I need to make sure with Carlisle that my venom wouldn't hurt you. When we make love for the first time Bella I want it to be special and I want you to trust me completely when we do." I said looking at her hopefully.

"I understand Edward but God you just look so irresistible sitting their with no shirt on at least let me return the favor." Bella said sweetly grabbing little Eddie through my pants.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I grabbed a shirt to go answer the door .

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked nervously standing in front of the door my arm resting on it.

"Edward, Mike Newton is plotting something watch Bella tomorrow." Alice said.

I quickly saw the vision I see my Bella surrounded by men and Mike Newton looming over her.

In the vision he ripped Bella shirt. I gasped and start shaking I'm going to kill that fucker when I get my hands on him. I growled as I turned back to see Bella starring at me nervously.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bella's POV:

The next day I smiled and saw the overcast sky. Soon I heard the horn blowing I grabbed my book bag and ran down the stairs and jumped in the Volvo.

"Hey beautiful." Edward says kissing me.

"Hey, yourself handsome." I say pecking him on the cheek.

Soon we were pulling into the parking lot of Forks High School. Edward opened my door for me as I stepped out.

"I'll meet you in our first period class, I have to do something real quick." Edward said to me.

I noticed that his eyes weren't as bright as they normally were. I grabbed my book bag and head inside the school.

"Hey, Bella how about this weekend we go out together?" Mike asks.

"Mike I don't want to go out with you and I never will get the message already" I said.

"But Bella I could show you a real god time." Mike still trying to convince me by winking at me and blocking my path with his arm.

"If you want to keep that arm Newton I would advise you move it!" I heard Edward say and sighed with relief.

Mike instantly removed his arm and stepped back from me.

"I'll be seeing you around Bella." Mike says before walking away.

"That Newton is really starting to piss me off!" Edward said angrily taking my hand.

We head to our first period class, but it went quickly. Second period I had with Edward too. Third period I had with Mike Newton.

I head to my third period class and take a seat soon I hear the chair next to me move.

"Hey, Bella you gave anymore thought to going out with me?"

"NO! Mike I don't want to go out with you and I never will how many times do I have to tell you NO before you understand!" I yelled standing up and moving to another seat.

Mike has really started becoming annoying asking me out every day and flirting with my every day. How many times do you have to tell a guy no before he realizes you really don't want to date him. He's still staring at me. I turned to listen to the lecture glad that next is lunch and then all I have left is biology and gym. Damn, I have gym with Newton. I sighed just as the bell rang ending this class.

"Hey, Bella wait up can I walk you to lunch!" Mike says throwing his arm around me.

Before I can speak Edward said,

"Didn't I tell you this morning to keep your hands to yourself Newton! Bella's mine and no one touches what's mine understand?" Edward says glaring and Mike taking his arm off me.

"She's not a piece of property why don't you run along with the blond and leave me and Bella alone." Mike replied.

"You really don't know when to shut your mouth Newton this is your last warning stay the hell away from Bella or you'll regret it!" Edward glared throwing his arm around me and we walked to the cafeteria leaving a stunned Mike standing there before he yelled.

"This isn't over Cullen, I'll see you later Bella." Mike says winking at me.

Unfortunately lunch went by too quickly and went to my last class which was gym I had with Mike Newton. Gosh that prick gets on my nerves sometimes always thinking he's gods gift to women. Oh no he's looking at me. I was going into the locker room to change for gym. The teacher gave us a free day so I sat down and started reading.

"Hey, Bella what are you doing this weekend?" Mike asks sitting down beside me.

"None of your business Newton." I said angrily going back to reading my book.

"One of these days someone's going to stick something in that smart-mouth Swan and I've got just the thing!" He say pointing as his junk.

I burst out laughing doubled over amused by his penis.

"What's so funny Bella?" Mike says leaning back cockily smirking at me.

"Nothing, but that thing you call a penis!" I said laughing before standing up to go to the locker room and change back into my regular clothes.

"Swan you'll regret laughing at me and your boyfriend will regret making of fool of me!" Mike yelled as I turned around and replied,

"Whatever Mike." I walked into the girls locker room.

It took me longer than expected to get dressed because I couldn't find my bag someone has moved it. I hurried out of the locker room and run to the exit knowing Edward's probably still waiting for me. I pushed the door but nothing happen then I feel a hand on my shoulder and saw Mike Newton and four of his friends.

"Hey Mike." I said nervously.

"Hey, Bella I decided that I'm going to show you what a real man can do." Mike says sinisterly.

"Mike this isn't funny unlock this damn door right now I'm not playing!" I said angrily.

"She's feisty ain't she boys we'll have a lot of fun with her and then I'll show Cullen I can touch anything I want!" Mike says smugly trapping me against the door.

"This is stupid just unlock the door Mike!" I yelled.

"Sweetheart you aren't going anywhere until you learn a little respect and realize what a real man is not that little boy you're dating." Mike says as he grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the locker.

"Edward is more of a man than you'll ever be Mike!" I yelled angrily.

I scream at the top of my lungs I've never seen Mike like this he has totally lost his mind.

"There's no point in screaming sweetheart there's no one in this school everyone's gone." Mike smirks as he threw me on the locker room floor.

"Mike you don't want to do this! You do no my dad's the chief of police he'll lock you up and throw away the key!" I screamed nervously trying to buy enough time for Edward to get here.

"That's what my boys are here for witnesses to the fact that you wanted it that you begged me to fuck you because Cullen couldn't take care of business!" Mike smirked as he walked closer to me.

I thought oh my God what am I going to do? Alice if you can hear me send Edward to help me I don't want this. Just then Mike leaned down grabbed my face and kissed me roughly on the mouth. I bit his tongue and Mike backhanded me. He ripped my shirt screaming at me,s

"Now it's time you learn how a real man treats a tease like you, always dressing provocatively and never giving a guy a chance you bitch! " Mike growled as he opened his pants.

Just then there's a loud crash and the door to the locker room is thrown open and a furious Edward followed by an angry pixie are standing there.

"Keep them away I haven't taught Bella her lesson yet!" Mike yelled pulling his penis out.

Before I can open my mouth he shoves his dick in my pussy and I screamed. I yelled but just as quickly as it began Mike's weight is off me and a furious Edward is holding Mike by his throat.

"I warned you Newton don't touch what's mine!" Edward growled as his fist slammed in to Mike's face.

"She was begging for it Cullen she wanted a real man not a little boy!" Mike sneered as he spits out blood.

"You fucker!" Edward says as he slammed his knee into Mike's stomach.

"It ain't my fault you aren't taking care of business Cullen you need me to give you lessons on how to please a woman!" Mike gasped spitting more blood out.

"I'll show you something alright Newton!" Edward yelled bringing his fist down breaking Mike's nose.

"Oh you must be a real man raping a woman huh!" Edward sneered angrily clutching Mike's throat tighter and tighter Mike is gasping for air to breathe.

I grabbed Edward with one hand while trying to hold my shirt up with the other.

Edward turned to me his eyes a dangerous black. God he's never looked sexier but I don't need him to choke Mike I need him to make me forget what just happened.

"Edward." I said and with that one word his eyes turned back amber he dropped Mike on the ground and wrapped his arms around me.

I broke down into tears unable to believe what almost happened to me. Mike is supposed to be my friend. How could he do this to me? Edward just held me as I cried into his shirt.

"Bella I am so sorry I didn't get her in time, did he hurt you?" Edward asked looking me over.

That's when he notices the bruise forming on my face and he turns back and kicks Mike Newton in the side. Alice has already subdued the other four guys and has called Charlie. A few minutes later my dad walked in.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Charlie asked looking at the battered Mike Newton on the floor.

"Well sir I was waiting for Bella at her locker when my sister Alice came up to me and told me that there was a rumor going around that Mike Newton and some boys where going to teach Bella a lesson today after gym." Edward says lying expertly.

"Okay what kind of lesson?" Charlie asked

Just then I stepped from behind Edward and Charlie saw the bruise on my face and my torn shirt. Mike started groaning on the floor as he finally regained consciousness. When he opened his eyes he slides back.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Mike says pointing at Edward.

"Your lucky that I didn't want to go to jail for your ass!" Edward growled angrily glaring at Mike.

"Mike Newton you are under arrest for assault and battery and attempted rape." Charlie says angrily.

Mike gasped when he saw Chief Swan standing there and gulped as he turned pleading eyes to Bella before he turned to Charlie and tries to explain.

"Chief Swan I can explain Bella wanted me she's just …. " Mike started to say before my Dad cut him off.

"You have the right to an attorney anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. Do you understand these rights as I have given them to you?" Charlie says all cop now.

"Yes, sir" Mike said sadly.

Charlie handcuffed Mike and then looked at him.

"Mike if I weren't a cop I would have kicked your ass worse than Edward did do you understand me? Your parents are going to be so ashamed of you!" Charlie says shaking his head.

Mike bent his head down as he and his four cohorts are escorted off school property in handcuffs. I really just wanted to go home and take a shower. But Edward reminded me to go see Carlisle so we could document the evidence of the attack.

We arrived at the Cullen's house. Tanya walked out and slapped me hard across the face knocking me to the ground. I'm totally shocked but what I saw next leaves me speechless I've never seen Edward so angry.

"You bitch!" Edward yelled as he tried to get to Tanya.

"Edward stop man you can't!" Emmett says grabbing Edward and pulling him back.

"I will not live here if she's going to be here what's it going to be mom and Dad me or Tanya? One of us has to go!" Edward yelled angrily still trying to get his hands on Tanya..

"Tanya get the hell out of my house!" Carlisle yells Tanya.

"What you've got to be kidding me!" Tanya yelled angrily.

"I said get out of my house! I warned you how dare you slap my daughter!" Esme yelled helping Bella up off the ground.

Tanya stormed into the house and grabbed her stuff before stomping back down the stairs glaring at everyone. She turned back before exiting the house and says,

"You'll regret this I promise you that!" Tanya says before slamming the door and leaving.

I'm still in shock and damn my jaw sure does hurt. Carlisle checks me over and says,

"Bella I'm afraid Tanya broke your jaw." Carlisle says.

"What ?" I said.

"Hold still and I'll set it back." Carlisle replied.

One good twist and my bone was back in place. Damn that shit hurt, but at least that crazy bitch is finally out of our lives. I smiled and flinched as my jaw still hurt. Carlisle took pictures of my wounds and documents my ripped shirt and all. Finally after an hour of examination I was finally able to take a shower.

Edward's POV:

I got back from a late night hunting trip and smiled when I saw the overcast sky. I went into the cottage to change so I could go pick up my Bella. I drove up to the house and honked the horn. I smiled as I saw Bella come out of the house. Every time I see Bella I fall more in love with her. I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to have someone like Bella in my life. Just then the door to the car opened and in slides Bella.

"Hey beautiful." I said kissing her.

"Hey, yourself handsome." She says kissing me back.

Before I know it we are pulling into Forks High parking lot. I opened Bella's door for her. As soon as I get out of the car I was bombarded by Jacob's thoughts.

"I'll meet you in our first period class I have to do something real quick." I said as soon as I heard that damn mutts bike coming towards the school.

I watched Bella walk inside the school and just then the mutts Bike came into the parking lot. Everyone in the parking turned when they heard the noise. I walked over to Jacob.

"I came to talk to Bella where is she bloodsucker?" Jacob asked getting off his bike

"Whatever you have to say dog you can say it to me!" I said with a glare.

"I have nothing to say to you bloodsucker tell Bella I was looking for her." Jake says before getting on his bike and driving away.

I head inside the school to find Bella. I am walking down the hall when I saw Mike Newton. I didn't like his thoughts then I saw he was blocking Bella's path. I was beyond furious this human is seriously starting to piss me off, I thought as I walked up behind him.

"If you want to keep that arm Newton I would advise you move it!" I growled and saw Bella visibly relax as I walked up to Newton.

Mike quickly removed his arm and stepped back from Bella glaring at me. He doesn't leave without saying.

"I'll be seeing you around Bella." Mike says before walking away.

Bella grabbed my arm and stopped me from following Mike and ripping his head off. The thoughts that were going through his head were pissing me off. I wanted to go show this little prick a thing or too. Thank god Bella was here to calm me down as we head towards our first period class. I am so happy me and Bella have almost all our classes together this year except third period and gym. I walked Bella to her third period class when I noticed Mike Newton entered the classroom. I kissed Bella before heading to my third period class.

I head to meet Bella so we could go to lunch together. I was furious as soon as I saw Mike's arm around my Bella. I seriously wanted to rip his arm off and beat him with it! How dare he touch my Bella, I thought clinching my hands tight at my side to stop from going over there and killing Mike Newton. I walked up behind them and shouted,

"Didn't I tell you this morning to keep your hands to yourself Newton! Bella's mine and no one touches what's mine understand?" I said glaring and Mike and removing his arm from my Bella.

"She's not a piece of property why don't you run along with the blond and leave me and Bella alone." Mike said.

I glared at Mike. He better shut up before I lose my cool. This idiot never learns, how many times do I have to warn him before he finally gets the message. The vision Alice showed me was making me anxious Iwas going to have to watch Mike Newton closely from now on.

"You really don't know when to shut your mouth Newton this is your last warning stay the hell away from Bella or you'll regret it!" I said throwing my arm around Bella and walked away leaving Mike standing there looking like a fool. I smirked as we walked away until I heard Mike's thoughts and words.

"This isn't over Cullen, I'll see you later Bella." Mike says winking at Bella.

I turned to go back and kick his ass, but Bella grabs my arm and shakes her head. We continued on to the lunch room. We ate out lunch in silence. Mike Newton was glaring at us the whole time. The bell rang and Bella and I headed to biology class. Mr. Banner has us watching a movie which is pretty boring since I've seen it about 10 times already. So I scooted Bella closer to me and I started nuzzling on her neck, but it was cut short when the Bell rings signaling the last period of the day. I walked Bella to gym before heading to my Spanish class. Thankfully it went quick and I headed towards the gym.

I was waiting for Bella at our locker after our last class. I wondered what was taking her so long. I saw Alice walked closer and her eyes went blank. We both took off at a dead run towards the gym after what her vision showed. I pushed the gym door but it's locked. I slammed into it breaking the latch. Alice right on my heels, she pointed to the boys locker room. I've never been more furious in my life all I saw my precious Bella on the ground, her shirt ripped, and that creep Mike Newton over her with his penis out. I let out and unholy roar and ran towards them when I hear Mike say something,

"Keep them away I haven't taught Bella her lesson yet!" Mike yelled and then four guys block our way.

I really wanted to kill these pricks but I've got to get to Bella. Go on Edward I'll handle these punks Alice mentally said to me. Before I could think Alice has one by the arm pulling him out of the way. I took my moment and slipped past. I heard the dude's thought he thought its weird that a girl that little could move him. I stopped as I saw Mike shoving his penis in my Bella's pussy. I growled loudly and grabbed Mike throwing him against the nearest locker.

"I warned you Newton don't touch what's mine!" I growled as my fist slammed into Mike's face over and over again.

"She was begging for it Cullen she wanted a real man not a little boy!" Mike sneered as he spat out blood.

"You fucker!" I yelled as I slammed my knee into Mike's stomach over and over again.

"It ain't my fault you aren't taking care of business Cullen you need me to give you lessons on how to please a woman!" Mike gasped spitting more blood out.

"I'll show you something alright Newton!" I growled pulling my fist back and punching him in the nose.

"Oh you must be a real man raping a woman huh?" Edward sneered angrily clutching Mike's throat tighter and tighter Mike was gasping for breathe.

Bella grabbed my arm with one hand while holding her shirt up with the other hand. I kept squeezing, I wanted this prick to die, but I looked into Bella's eyes and my anger faded. Killing him would feel good but I would be locked up and my whole family would be exposed. I let Mike go and he slides down the locker unconscious.

"Edward." Bella said and my eyes turned back to Amber as I looked at her and just wrapped my arms around her wishing that I could have protected her better.

I looked at Bella and pulled her away to sit down I instantly started to say,

"Bella I am so sorry I didn't get her in time did he hurt you?" I asked checking her over several times that's when I noticed the bruise on her cheek.

At that moment I wanted to kill Mike Newton. The only reason I didn't was the look on Bella's face she needed me now. Newton would pay for this that's a promise but I guess the law will have to handle this. Soon enough Charlie walked into the locker room. I stood up with Bella still clutching my hand to face Charlie.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Charlie says looking at the battered Mike Newton on the floor and the other four guys laid out. I smiled at Alice liking her handy work.

"Well sir I was waiting for Bella at her locker when my sister Alice came up to me and told me that there was a rumor going around that Mike Newton and some boys where going to teach Bella a lesson today after gym." I said lying expertly.

"Okay what kind of lesson?" Charlie asked.

Bella stepped out from behind me and I saw the emotion cross Charlies face he was struggling with rather to be a father right now or put a bullet in Mike Newton's head himself. Just then I heard Mike Newton groan. I turned and glared at him as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Mike says pointing at me I smirked at the fear in his eyes.

I smiled as Charlie read Mike the riot act. I felt a sense of total piece when Charlie took them out in handcuffs. Bella just wanted to go home and take a shower, but I reminded her that we needed to see Carlisle first to get evidence to convict Mike Newton. I drove us to my parents home. As soon as we get out the house I hear da lot of thoughts at once. Tanya comes out the door and before I can move she slapped Bella knocking Bella to the ground.

I have had enough first Mike now this bitch. I wanted to kill her but she better be lucky she's family or I would have torn her apart and burned the pieces.

"You bitch!" I said taking a step towards her when Emmett grabbed me holding me back.

"I will not live here if she's going to be here what's it going to be mom and dad me or Tanya? One of us has to go!" Edward yelled angrily still trying to get his hands on Tanya.

"Tanya get the hell out of my house!" Carlisle growled.

"What you've got to be kidding me!" Tanya yelled angrily.

"I said get out of my house! I warned you how dare you slap my daughter!" Esme yelled helping Bella up off the ground.

I watched Tanya storm into the house and grabbed her stuff. She headed back downstairs glaring at all of us. She gets to the door and turned back to say,

"You'll regret this I promise you!" Tanya yelled before slamming the door and leaving.

I though good riddance as Carlisle took Bella to his office to examine her. I really wanted to be in their with her but I had to get out to go relief some stress. I destroyed a good section of the forest wanting to kill both Mike and Tanya for daring to hurt such a sweet angel. I vowed that Bella will never have to go through anything like this again. I headed back to the house to find Bella in the living room ready to head home and take a shower. I leave her there while I went hunt. I returned later after Charlie has gone to bed. I held my precious Bella in my arms. I vowed that I would protect Bella from any harm or danger.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note

My computer is temporarily out of service I will be unable to respond to any of your reviews or see them for the next couple of days. I just want to assure you that once my compute is fixed I will update Love's Worth Fighting For and all my other stories. Sorry for the inconvenience just hang in there with me hopefully I will have something else to post by Friday.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Bella's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible and my face really hurt. I looked over to see Edwards sitting in my rocking chair.

"Why aren't you over here with me?" I ask worriedly wondering if Edward was repulsed by me after what Mike did.

I brushed my mouth and gargled ten times to get the taste out of my mouth. God I feel so violated.

"Charlie just left for work I was coming back to lay down with you when you woke up" Edward says.

"Oh okay" I say looking at him nervously.

In the blink of an eye Edward is next to me holding me in his arms.

"Tell me what's wrong Bella" Edward says looking at me pleadingly.

" I just thought you didn't want to touch me after what Mike did to me yesterday" I say looking away nervously.

Edward turns my face back to face him and kisses me passionately on the mouth taking away all doubt that Edward was repulsed by me. Edward lays me back on the bed when I hear Edward swear he pulls away from me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"That damn dog" Edward says angrily getting up.

I get up and follow Edward downstairs where I hear him and Jacob yelling at each other when I walk out the door.

"You didn't tell her I wanted to talk to her yesterday you have no right to keep Bella away from me" Jake yells.

"She's been through enough already dog just leave it" Edward says sighing resolutely.

Jake looks at me and instantly see Jake start shaking.

"You hit her you sick fuck" Jake yells punching Edward in the face knocking him to the ground.

I am shocked but Edward wasn't even expecting thing. He gets up and rubs his jaw.

"Nice punch Jacob but save you anger for the person who really hit her" Edward says angrily.

"You did it I'm surprised Charlie hasn't thrown your sorry ass in jail" Jake yells angrily pushing Edward.

"I've had enough of your accusations mutt shut up and listen" Edward says trying to remain calm.

Jake is still shaking and suddenly a reddish brown wolf is lunging for Edward's throat I don't know why I did it but I jumped in front of Edward. Jake bites me. I fall to the ground in pain. Jake instantly transforms back.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean it I was after that damn leech for hurting you" Jake says looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Get the hell away from her dog before I kicked your ass" Edward says growling and holding me protectively in his arms.

"Bella come on let's go I'll take you to the hospital away from this damn leech" Jake says.

I glare at him I've had enough of this crap from Jacob. God doesn't he realize Edward's it for me no matter what he's done I still love him and I'm starting to trust him again. I need to do this for Edward it's time I finally cut Jake out of my life so that he will have no doubt that he can trust me.

"Jake shut up and listen Edward didn't hit me Mike Newton attacked me at school if you don't believe me ask Charlie he arrested him" I yell angrily yanking my hand away from Jake.

"You don't have to protect this leech I know he told you to lay for him I'll protect you Bella" Jake says glaring at Edward.

"God, Jake I'm done I don't want to see you again ever" I say standing up clutching my bleeding arm.

"Edward are you okay" I ask nervously finally realizing that my arm was pouring blood.

"Yeah your blood hasn't appealed to me since I thought you were dead" Edward says helping me to stand.

"Get your hand off her leech" Jacob says angrily.

Jake moves towards Edward and I move in between them glaring at Jake for doing this.

"Edward let me handle this" I say smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

He looks at me strangely before wrapping his arm around me and not saying anything. I really appreciate this I need to deal with this my own way.

"Jake, you were my bestfriend you meant the world to me you helped me when I needed someone and I will be eternally grateful to you for that, but I don't love you I love Edward and I always will and I have to say goodbye to you Jake because I can't keep doing this anymore. So Goodbye Jake if you truly were ever my friend please just let me go and please let me become a vampire" I say looking at my best friend with pleading eyes.

"Bella don't do this to me please we could be happy together" Jake says in a sad voice.

"Jake no we can't I could never love you the way I love Edward, he's my life, my world, my existence he means everything to me and I'm asking you as my bestfriend to please allow me to be with Edward allow me to be changed please" I say taking a step towards Jake.

Edward starts growling but I no what I must do I have to end this today and that means saying Goodbye in my own way.

"Bella" Jake starts but I put my fingers on his lips to stop him from speaking.

"If you love me the way you say Jacob Black then do this for me and walk away so that you can find your soul-mate one day" I say.

I see tears rolling down Jake's cheeks it hurts me to do this to him. He's been a good friend to me for so long. He was the one the helped me when Edward left, but I'm just hurting him the longer I hold on I have to let go .

Jake wipes the tears away then looks at Edward.

"You better take care of her bloodsucker because if you screw up I'll be there to take her back" Jake says.

"Bells I'll always be there waiting I'll talk to the pack and see what they decide we'll contact Carlisle in a few day with our decision" Jake says.

"I know you'll be waiting until my heart stops beating right Jake" I say wiping some tears off my own cheek.

"Maybe even after depends on how bad you smell" Jake says smiling as he walks back to get into his VW bug he turns to look at Edward again.

"I promise Jacob I want let anyone hurt her again or I'll let you rip me apart" Edward answers him out loud so I know what they're talking about.

"Oh and Edward watch your back we saw a redheaded Vampire in the area recently we chased her we thought she was a nomad passing through but we've caught her scent here at Bella's house and your house again in the past couple of weeks" Jake says before heading back to the reservation.

I turn to look at Edward and he wraps his arms around me. I break down crying all over again I can't help it. Jake was a really good friend and I know he'll still watch out for me but I know that I had to end it.

"Are you okay Bella you didn't have to do that for me you know that right" Edward says.

"I didn't do it for me I did it for use as long as I hung out with Jake you were going to have doubts so I want you to trust me so I did the only thing I could to prove that I didn't want Jake" I say looking at him.

I'm glad it the weekend I want have to face the gossip until Monday. Sunday when Edward take me over to the Cullens the whole family is waiting in the living room. I am surprised and shocked when Rosalie walks up and hugs me.

"Bella, I don't hate you I hate that you want to become like use but I realized that it's your choice and if what you choose makes you happy. And thank you for bringing the light back into my brothers eyes. I'm truly sorry for helping Tanya with her plots and schemes I thought it would be better if Edward were with Tanya, but I realized she was wrong for Edward I hope you will accept my apology" Rosalie says.

I am stunned Rosalie Cullen actually apologized to me. I look at her before I hug her.

"All's forgiven Rosalie thank you for apologizing now why are you all standing her" I ask nervously.

"Sam called requesting a meeting at the treaty line to discuss amending the treaty" Carlisle says.

"Okay let me take Bella home and I'll meet you there" Edward says.

"Bella presence is requested since this matter involves her" Carlisle asks inquisitively.

I remember what I asked Jake to do could it be true could they possibly agree to let me become a vampire. I smile as I take Edward's hand as we all leave heading towards the treaty line. When we arrive the first thing I notice is that Sam and Jake are in human form while the others are in Wolf form.

"Hello, Sam Uley you called this meeting what amendments would you like to make to the treaty" Carlisle says nervously.

"Bella requested something of Jacob Black even though I don't agree with this after discussing it with the Elders and since Jacob Black grandfather made the original treaty and Billie also agreed with his son I've come to offer a clause that Bella Swan can be changed into a vampire if she so wishes" Sam says angrily.

"What?" The rest of the Cullen's says staring at me.

"You heard me bloodsuckers you have permission to change Bella Swan into a vampire with no repercussions from us" Sam Uley says angrily.

"Okay do you have the treaty with you so I can sign" Carlisle says.

"Here" Sam says handing the treaty to Carlisle so he can sign.

Carlisle reads over the treaty and then signs it before turning to leave with the rest of his when Sam speaks up again.

"Jacob would like permission to cross treaty lines to give Bella a hug if that's okay with you" Sam says angrily.

I look at Carlisle with pleading eyes and he gives a simple nod before Jacob is across the line and hugging me.

"Bella, I really do wish you all the best in the world you better take care of her Edward" Jake says patting him on the back before going back to the other side of the treaty lines and following the others.

"Come on let's go home" Carlisle says.

We all head back to the Cullen homestead. I know this is what I wanted it's my choice now whether I am with Edward for eternity or if I decide to remain human. I smile because I will be a Cullen one day and I'll be with Edward for Eternity.


End file.
